Каждый мужчина должен
by Kit2000
Summary: А попрубуйте сами подтолкнуть Шинна на самый важный шаг в жизни каждого мужчины. Видите? Дело-то непростое. Шинн/Луна, Кира/Лакус, Кагалли/Асран, Хиро/Релена из Gundam W
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ок, начнем с того, что я предупреждаю вас: в моем фике полно спойлеров

A/N Ок, начнем с того, что я предупреждаю вас: в моем фике полно спойлеров. Не исключены расхождения с оригинальными характерами. Да, и самое главное. К Гандам я никакого отношения не имею. Их придумали Sunrise. Мне же нравиться просто играть с персонажами в «Дочки-матери»

Каждый мужчина должен

1

День начинался как обычно… в 5:30 утра.

Вялое от недосыпания и нежно-голубого оттенка лицо показалось в ванном зеркале. Уже как неделю Луна страдала бессонницей от постоянного поглощения кофе и бумажных работ. С тех пор как Шинну дали отпуск, руководство с нее просто не слезало. Быть капитаном военно-воздушных сил ОРБа казалось непосильным трудом и физическим, и моральным. Плюс ко всему сегодня ей предстояло провести мастер-класс по пилотированию ГАНДАМ подрастающей молодежи—кадетам из военной академии ОРБа. Такие «приятные» мысли посещали ее, что девушка уже сейчас готова была на стену лезть. Честно, разве можно так издеваться над служащими?!

«Интересно, а чем Шинн сейчас занимается?»--Луна вздохнула с грустью. Почистив зубы, кое-как придав нормальный вид лицу, она вышла из ванной комнаты, на ходу снимая халат и полотенце с головы. Мокрые длинные волосы рассыпались по спине. Старшая Хоук не возражала. Ей нравилось носить длинные локоны вместо ее привычной короткой стрижки. Тем более, что инициатором изменения ее имиджа был ни кто иной, как майор Аска собственной персоны. Интересно, и почему ей всегда хочется делать так, чтобы ему было приятно?...

Расчесав волосы, девушка вооружилась феном и принялась приводить свою шевелюру в порядок.

Еще в военной академии она заметила тихого парня, который всех сторонился и не пытался с кем-нибудь подружиться. Луне всегда хотелось узнать о нем, но спрашивать о жизни человека за его же спиной…на такое она пойти не могла, так как считала такое поведение низким и недостойным. Дни в академии шли так быстро, что никто и не заметил, как прошел первый семестр. Луна помнила Шинна, как очень хорошего студента. Он всегда учился на отлично, а что касается предметов, связанных с физикой и техникой, то равных ему по знаниям, усидчивости и логике не было во всей группе. Именно из-за этого все, почему-то, считали его высокомерным заучкой, и никто не хотел с ним общаться. Никто, кроме нее… шестнадцатилетняя Луна хотела было даже проследить за ним, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что такое поведение тоже не подобает девушке. Поэтому, она решила бросить все попытки…хотя бы на время экзаменов. Студентка перестала обращать на согруппника внимание, и просто окунулась в поглощение информации перед сессией. Но надо было такому случиться!! Зимой, когда выпал обильный снег и ударил мороз после мокрой дождливой погоды, на дорогах быстро образовался гололед. Мейрин задержалась на экзамене, и Луне пришлось идти домой одной. Позади был самый страшный экзамен по конструкции военных машин, и теперь она могла спокойно поздравить себя с удачной сдачей первой в ее жизни сессии. Она шла радостная, улыбка играла на лице. Выходя за центральные ворота академии, она и среагировать не успела на то, что показалось перед ее глазами. Из-за угла быстро вынырнул парень, и, поскользнувшись на льду, полетел прямо на нее, пытаясь при этом еще махать руками, чтобы поймать равновесие. Все это произошло так неожиданно, что четко запомнить всю последовательность этой ситуации Луна не могла, но вот грохот двух падающих тел отпечатался в ее памяти навсегда. Сумочка, из которой посыпалось все содержимое, отлетела на метра 3 в сторону, шапка слетела с головы, отчего сразу почувствовался холод в районе затылка и головокружение, плюс ко всему что-то тяжелое возлегало на груди, от чего дышать становилось труднее с каждой секундой. Когда девушка все же нашла в себе силы и медленно открыла глаза, то перед ней нечетко вырисовывались контуры человека, который осторожно поднял голову и резко опустил обеспокоенный взгляд на нее.

--ПРОСТИ!! Я…я честно не хотел, это случайно получилось!—парень быстро встал с голубоглазой красавицы, которая просто лежала на земле, окутанной белым снегом, и отрешенно смотрела на резкие жестикуляции молодого человека.

--Ты в порядке? Встать можешь?—он наклонился и протянул руку. Луна немного помедлила с движениями, так как прийти в себя она еще не успела, но после нескольких секунд она все же приняла его предложение. Парень провел ее к лавочке, которая стояла на территории академии, и осторожно усадил ее, сам же опустился на корточки напротив. Луна опустила на него взгляд и ….!!

--ШИНН!!—удивленно выкрикнула девушка. У парня от неожиданности расширились зрачки, а глаза приняли формы копеек. –Ты же Шинн Аска!

--Да, это я. Но ты так говоришь, будто я какой-то феномен,--промямлил он.

--Нет, просто я не ожидала, что это ты.

--Лунамария, ты сильно головой ударилась? Я ж бежал с такой скоростью…ты меня прости,--парень обеспокоено посмотрел на нее и положил руку ей на голову.

--Не беспокойся, вроде, все нормально. Мне даже не больно,--она опустила голову, чтобы скрыть образовавшийся румянец.—А ты знаешь как меня зовут?

Он усмехнулся.

--Мы же в одной группе учимся, с чего мне не знать. Ты Лунамария Хоук, у тебя еще сестра, вроде, есть, только она на другом факультете. Мейрин, если я не ошибаюсь.

Луна сидела молча. Она была сильно удивлена, что он знает о ней так много, в то время как о нем ей было известно ничегошеньки, кроме его имени и фамилии.

--А откуда ты знаешь?

Он улыбнулся.

--Вы похожи. Внешность, походка, тембр голоса. Я вас часто видел вместе.

--А-а-а,--задумчиво протянула девушка.

--Тебе уже лучше? Может, в медпункт сходим?—дружелюбно предложил Шинн.

--Нет-нет, не беспокойся,--она замахала руками,--со мной все в порядке. А ты никуда не спешил?

--ТОЧНО!! Я ЖЕ НА ЭКЗАМЕН ОПАЗДЫВАЮ!!—он резко подскочил и провел рукой по густым волосам.—Я о нем совсем забыл. Чего ж я так и летел, что даже тебя сбил. Что делать-то?—Он посмотрел на здание академии, потом на Луну,--я ж тебя здесь бросить не могу.

--Если ты об экзамене по конструкции военных машин, то тебе поставили 100 баллов автоматом,--поспешила успокоить его согруппница.

--Что, правда, что ли? А мне об этом не сказали,--он вытаращил на нее свои глаза цвета красного вина.

--Наш препод сказал, что, если Аска не пришел на экзамен, значит, на то были веские причины, и так как ты знаешь этот предмет на отлично, тебе и поставили отличную оценку,--пояснила Луна.

--Ага, веские причины,--засмеялся юноша,--в первый раз в жизни проспал.

Она тоже засмеялась.

Приятные и немного «болезненные» воспоминания накрыли капитана военно-воздушных сил ОРБа. Она застегнула последнюю пуговицу на мундире и посмотрелась в зеркало в последний оценивающий раз. Теперь она была готова на все 100. «Только с тех пор прошло уже 4 года, а он еще ни разу не пригласил меня на свидание. А в последнее время вообще стал избегать. Вспомнить только, как его отправляли в отпуск. Точнее сказать, из-за чего. Шинн Аска, герой войны, один из самых лучших пилотов, забыл, как парковать Гандам. Абсурд! Вот начальство и отправило его в отпуск в добровольно-принудительном порядке. Ах…что-то я совсем за него беспокоюсь».

А беспокоиться было из-за чего…

ххх

--Шинн, сколько можно так себя вести? Ты же не маленький! Возьми себя в руки!

Вот уже битый час генерал-майор Ямато пытался убедить майора Аска в том, что младшие по званию должны подчиняться приказам старших. Шинн в свою очередь делал все, чтобы разубедить в этом товарища и начальника по совместимости.

--Я не могу сделать этого! Я пытался несколько раз, но миссия всегда заканчивалась провалом. Я отказываюсь от повторного задания!

В этот момент в кабинет зашел генерал Зара, которого направила туда маршал Атха по весьма важному делу: помочь генерал-майору Ямато убедить майора Аска в том, что, если он не подчинится приказам генерала Зара и генерал-майора Ямато, то ему придется иметь дело с самой маршалом Атха.

--Как успехи?—спокойно задал вопрос Асран, заранее отдав честь старшему по званию.

--Можешь опустить формальности, Асран, мы сейчас не на службе,--ответил Кира, который сидел в кожаном кресле за столом.

--Как скажешь,--Зара подошел к Шинну, и положил ему руку на плечо,--ну, улучшения есть?

В ответ Аска стряхнул руку Асрана и нервно прокричал:

--Да нету! Нету! И не будет! Вообще я вас не понимаю! Как вы можете так спокойно об этом говорить! Сами-то уже давно с этим справились, и ухом даже не повели. А еще из себя голубей мира строите!

--Шинн успокойся,--спокойно предложил Кира, поставив локти на стол и положив подбородок на обратную сторону ладоней,--в этом деле нервами не поможешь, поверь. Тебе нужно думать только о том, чтобы сделать как можно лучше. Да,--он перевел взгляд с младшего парня и обратился к Асрану,--а разве ты, перед тем как отважится, в неврологическом отделении не лежал?

Зеленоглазый юноша немного покраснел, но парировал:

--Кира ты себя вспомни. Кто ко мне за советами ходил?!

Ямато громко откашлялся, тем самым подавляя всплывшие воспоминания.

--Ладно, проехали. Что было, то было. У нас сейчас другое задание. И, Асран, если мы его провалим, то нам с тобой будет ОЙ как не сладко.

--Поэтому я тут,--простодушно ответил Зара.

Шинн перекидывал взгляд с одного друга на другого.

--Да вы что, совсем с ума сошли!? Или это на вас служба так действует? Не надо мне помогать! Я и сам разберусь,--он демонстративно развернулся и хотел было твердым и размашистым шагом выйти из кабинета, но Асран задержал его, схватив за плечо.

--Шинн. Пойми, если ты этого не сделаешь сейчас, то будешь жалеть всю свою оставшуюся жизнь, потому что отпуск тебе уже вряд ли дадут, а лучшего времени, чем сейчас просто не найти. Каждый мужчина должен сделать это в своей жизни,--и Зара посмотрел на Киру, который одобрительно кивнул.

--Вы оба сумасшедшие!

--Прости, но в армию нормальных не берут,--улыбнулся Ямато.

Генерал отпустил майора, и они подошли к столу, за которым сидел их начальник и лучший друг, готовый поделиться с ним важной информацией.

--Итак, все, что тебе нужно сделать—это расслабиться и плыть по течению быстроходной реки, которую мы называем жизнь. Будь естественным. Это поможет тебе. Признай свои чувства! Прими их!

ххх

День клонился к вечеру. Луна посмотрела в окно. На небе появлялись первые, почти незаметные, звездочки. День хоть и прошел в полной суете, но настроение было тоскливое. Хотелось побыстрее вернуться домой, принять освежающий душ и лечь пораньше спать. От одной этой мысли веки начинали тяжелеть, и голова клониться набок. Она отвела взгляд от окна и вновь погрузилась в работу с документами. Просидев так минут двадцать, девушка тяжело вздохнула и откинулась на спинку кресла, уставившись в потолок своего кабинета. Рука потянулась к нижнему выдвижному ящичку стола, откуда она достала небольшую рамку с фотографией. Луна посмотрела на изображение и ее лицо осветила теплая и нежная улыбка. Это фото было сделано на званном ужине во дворце в честь помолвки принцессы и маршала Кагалли Юла Атха и генерала Асрана Зара. Когда она зашла в главный зал, то никто не обратил на нее внимание. Все гости были заняты своими делами. В принципе, она и не знала никого из тех приглашенных политиков ОРБа и других стран, поэтому удивляться было нечему, что ее приход не был зафиксирован толпой. Тогда она подумала, что все богатые—самые настоящие подарочные упаковки, которые красивы и изысканны только когда на них смотришь, но как только начнешь открывать, тогда и узнаешь, что за подарок там лежит. Вообще ей никогда не нравились такие вечера. Лучше просто посидеть дома и послушать музыку или почитать книгу, или еще чем-нибудь заняться... Но цель визита покрывала все неприятные ощущения вечера. Она пришла сюда не для кого-нибудь, а именно ради Кагалли и Асрана. Это был их праздник, и они очень хотели, чтобы она тоже разделила их радость. И когда она об этом подумала, то на душе стало теплее, и ее губы растянулись в легкой улыбке. И в этот момент…

--Йоу, Лунака! Рад тебя видеть!

Она обернулась и очень сильно удивилась тому, кого увидела.

--ШИНН!

Да, перед ней стоял Шинн Аска в костюме бледно-голубого цвета, чуть светлее цветом рубашке со стоячим воротничком и синим галстукам. Руки его были одеты в перчатки белоснежного цвета. Луна несколько секунд на него смотрела, уверяя себя в том, что перед ней действительно стоял Шинн. В таком наряде она его никогда еще не видела, но сделал вывод, что одет он был очень даже со вкусом и, что самое главное, эта одежда очень подходила ему, делая резкий контраст с черными до фиолетового оттенка волосами и глазами винно-красного цвета.

--А чему тут удивляться, Луна. Мы же оба друзья Кагалли и Асрана. Я тоже приглашен,--спокойно ответил на выражение ее удивленного лица Шинн, протягивая ей бокал с напитком, который успел снять с подноса проходящего мимо официанта.

--Нет, прости, я не это имела в виду,--принимая бокал начала свое оправдание девушка,--я просто…

--Ты очень красива сегодня,--начал юноша, не дав ей договорить.—Это вечернее платье подчеркивает твою женственность. Желтый цвет идет тебе,--улыбнулся Аска.

Луна, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение, молча опустила взгляд на шампанское в ее руке, из которого нитями бисера поднимались пузырьки.

Возникла неловкая пауза.

--Ты одна или с сопровождением?—первым нарушил тишину Шинн.

Девушка подняла на него ясные голубые глаза.

--Одна. С кем же мне еще быть?

--Ну, Мейрин, может…

--Она в сопровождении своего жениха,--перебила его Луна.

--Знаешь, я тоже один. Давай держаться вместе. Если позволишь, я буду тебя сопровождать на сегодняшнем вечере, а то как-то мне тоскливо здесь одному,--он снял перчатки и взял их в одну руку.

В этот момент мимо них проходил слуга с корзиной, в которой лежали букеты цветов.

--Сегодня все дамы должны держать в руках букет цветов. Это пожелание и подарок от принцессы Кагалли,--обратился он к Луне.

--Правда? Как приятно,--восторженно сказала Лунамария.

--Можете выбрать,--слуга протянул корзину с цветами вперед.

Луна и опомниться не успела, как Шинн наклонился к корзине и начал выбирать букет.

--Благодарю!—ответил Шинн, выпрямившись, и держа в руках аккуратный букет нежно-зеленых цветов с яркими оранжевыми пестиками в середине. Аска повернулся к Луне и протянул ей этот дар природы, который девушка бережно приняла в руки и поднесла к лицу, чтобы вдохнуть дивный аромат ОРБовсих цветов.

--Знаешь, они на тебя чем-то похожи,--задумчиво произнес Шинн.

Луна удивленно подняла глаза.

--Знаю!—с энтузиазмом щелкнул пальцами юноша.—Подожди здесь, только никуда не уходи.

С этими словами он быстрым шагом прошел в глубь зала, оставив Лунамарию с удивленным лицом и букетом цветов в руках. Но ждать пришлось недолго. Уже через минуты 2 Аска таким же шагом выходил из толпы, при этом крутя что-то в руках. Когда он подошел на достаточное близкое расстояние, девушка заметила, что в руках у него были такие же цветы, как в ее букете, только с короткими стеблями. Пока она смотрела на замысловатые движения его пальцев вокруг стеблей, он подошел к ней настолько близко, что она смогла вдохнуть аромат его дорогого одеколона. Он же в это время поднял руки, и Луна почувствовала, что у нее наглым образом копаются в волосах. Только она хотела возразить, как Шинн отошел на несколько шагов и посмотрел на нее, счастливо улыбаясь.

--Теперь гораздо лучше!

--Что ты сделал?—девушка потрогала волосы и нащупала вставленные в них цветы.

--Пойдем, я тебе покажу,--он предложил ей руку, которую она нерешительно обхватила своей.

--О! Какая прекрасная пара. Позвольте мне вас сфотографировать,--раздался голос сзади.

Оба гостя повернулись и увидели дяденьку с фотоаппаратом.

--Только не запортите мне фотографию,--капризно буркнул Шинн. На это заявление Луна приложила большие усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться.

--Смотрите в камеру. Леди, возьмите букет двумя руками.

Шинн и Луна посмотрели друг на друга и улыбнулись. Она одной рукой охватила его левую руку, в которой он держал перчатки, тем самым, поддерживая стебли цветов, а на другую положила верхнюю часть букета. Он же стоял с ней рядом, правую руку немного согнул в локте, а корпус развернул в пол-оборота от камеры.

--Улыбнитесь, господа, сейчас вылетит птичка!

Вспышка на мгновенье осветила дальний угол зала, где стояли Хоук и Аска.

--Огромная благодарность, фотографии вам вышлют по почте.

Фотограф кивнул им и пошел дальше по залу. Пара лишь провела его взглядом.

--Веселый фотограф. В стиле Лакус Кляйн,--усмехнулся майор, переводя взгляд на капитана.

Щеки девушки немного окрасил румянец.

--Может, пойдем, перехватим чего-нибудь, а то от такого скопления народа у меня разыгрался аппетит,--обратился он к ней,--вроде, тут шведский стол. Ты не против?

--Нет. Пойдем, поищем,--тихо ответила старшая Хоук.

--Вот и чудно,--улыбнулся Шинн и повел ее за собой на поиски еды, не отпуская ее руки.

Вот такие воспоминания всплыли перед глазами. В тот день ей было хорошо: наверное, это был единственный раз, когда он и она провели время вместе за пределами рабочих обязанностей. Но времена меняются…

Луна вздохнула. Украдкой посмотрела на фотографию и положила ее на место в ящичек. До конца рабочего дня оставалось 2 часа. О, как же сегодня медленно тянется время! Поскорей бы домой, поесть, принять душ и лечь спать. Вообще удивительно, что завтра выходной, один единственный за всю неделю почти бессонных ночей и бесконечных бумажных работ.

ххх

--Кира, как успехи?

--Эх...все бы было прекрасно, если бы он не был таким упертым,--вздохнул шатен, прижимая к уху трубку мобильного телефона, из которого доносился самый дорогой ему голос на свете.

--Что же делать? Ждать мы не можем. Представь только, что…

--Не волнуйся, этого не случится. Он хоть и упертый, но не глупый. Инстинкт ему обязательно подскажет, что медлить нельзя.

--Хмм..

--В чем дело?—обеспокоено спросил Ямато.

--Я вот тебя не спрашивала, но в нашем случае…тебе тоже инстинкт подсказал?—немного игриво спросила обладательница голоса.

Щеки генерал-майора немного порозовели.

--Я…ну…инстинкт тут не причем! Просто я не мог смотреть как тот министр…

--Прости, перебью,--засмеялась она, услышав его реакцию,--министр обороны Королевства Санглассис был действительно заманчив, но неужели ты так испугался?

Кира угрюмо откинулся на спинку кожаного кресла.

--Наверное, да. Просто мне не по себе было, когда он находился рядом с тобой--застенчиво ответил он.

--Ямато, ты такой предсказуемый и открытый, но, наверное, за это я тебя и люблю,--нежный голос донесся из телефонной трубки.

Генерал-майор снова засмущался.

--Я...тоже…люблю тебя. Когда ты вернешься?

--Завтра днем. Правительство ПЛАНТа тоже должно отдыхать, верно?

--Не перенапрягайся. И питайся хорошо. И вообще, я…скучаю,--его голос стал тихим и грустным.

--Вернусь сразу же, как только посол уедет. И я тоже скучаю. Но ты не теряй бдительности. Все, теперь мне нужно идти. До встречи, милый.

--Береги себя, Лакус.

--Па-па!

Брови Киры синхронно поднялись на пару сантиметров.

--В..В..Виа! Как ты оказалась у мамы в кабинете?

--Па-па..ма-па..па-ма,--на заднем фоне послышался голос Лакус, который участливо пытался помочь ребенку выговорить слово «папа».

--Кира?

--Лакус, почему Виа у тебя в кабинете? Кто за ней смотрит?—молодой отец даже встал с кресла.

--Прости, милый, мы в салоне красоты,--смеясь, ответила его красавица-жена.

--Зачем вам этот салон, когда вы и так красивые!

--Дорогой, мы же к тебе летим, а не к кому бы то ни было. Так что мы должны выглядеть красиво. И вообще, Кира, у Вии стрижка. Позже поговорим. Целуем, обнимаем. Пока.

В трубки послышались короткие гудки.

--Женщины…--выдохнул Ямато.

ххх

--Что ты мне скажешь, Асран?

Блондинка в военной форме ОРБа с золотыми погонами восседала в своем кабинете за дубовым столом.

--Скажу только, что теперь все зависит от него. И вообще, я не понимаю, зачем нам вмешиваться?—Зара подошел к столу.

--Разве тебе они безразличны?—она приподняла бровь.—Я заметила, что есть много претендентов, которые могут оставить Шинна в стороне. День-два, дело времени.

--Да, трудно с ним. Упирается, как только может,--генерал потер висок, пытаясь остановить нарастающую головную боль.

--Все будет хорошо, я в него верю,-- маршал встала из-за стола и подошла к огромному окну, заложив руки за спину.

--Ты не устала?

--Что?—не поняла смысла вопроса блондинка.

--Может, сходим сегодня поужинаем вместе?—настаивал он.

--Асран, это, наверное, ты переработался,--она повернулась к нему лицом, но там, где он стоял, его уже не было,--Зара, как тебе только удается так быстро двигаться…,--пара крепких рук обхватили ее сзади.

--Просто ты напряжена, поэтому и не заметила,--он уткнулся лбом ей в плечо,--ну, так, может, поужинаем вместе?

--Асран, мы же живем в одном доме и каждый день вместе и завтракаем, и ужинаем, и даже на работу на одной машине ездим,--возражала она.

--Ну Кагаллии-и-и-и,--умолял он.—Я в последнее время не могу до тебя достучаться. Ты постоянна в своих мыслях,--он сделал паузу и обнял ее крепче,--я скучаю.

--Асран, ты как ребенок, честное слово,--ее рука коснулась его густых волос, от чего он прижался к ней еще больше.

--Ты такая жестокая, Кагалли,--обиженно заныл зеленоглазый генерал.

--А ты такой эгоист,--не смотря на то, что он держал ее слишком крепко, она все же умудрилась повернуться к нему, не размыкая его объятий. Их глаза встретились: ее уверенные карие и его умоляющие зеленые. Она непроизвольно улыбнулась,--Ты сейчас похож на кошака, который просит ласки.

(Асран оо''')

--А ты его даже приласкать не хочешь,--он отвел взгляд.

--Вообще-то, я не говорила, что не хочу.

Асран быстро посмотрел на нее уже сияющими от счастья глазами.

--Так ты согласна? Правда?

--Только не китайская кухня,--она закатила глаза.

--Положись на меня. Я все подготовлю.

--Вот поэтому я и нервничаю, что ты все подготовишь,--монотонно, как бы себе, произнесла маршал Атха.

--Кагалли!

--Ну?

В один миг его губы встретили ее в нежном поцелуе. Для нее это было неожиданно, хотя…это же Асран, никогда не предугадаешь, что у него на уме.

Он аккуратно прервал поцелуй и наклонился к ней так, что их лбы коснулись друг друга.

--Какой же ты хулиган, генерал Асран Зара,-- с укоризной сказала она.

--Знали бы Вы, Ваше величество маршал Зара Юла Атха, как я Вас люблю,--заглянув ему в глаза, в них, как ей показалось, можно было увидеть всю глубину его прекрасных изумрудных зеркал души, в которых отразилась вся безгранично-нежная любовь его сердца. Кагалли и не заметила, как ее губы тихо прошептали:

--Я тоже люблю тебя.

ххх

--Вам послание из дворца,--отдав честь, сержант положил конверт на стол.

--В такое время?—удивилась Луна.

Молодой офицер вышел. Хоук осталась одна в своем кабинете. Она взяла в руки конверт и вскрыла его. Содержание послание было следующим:

«Капитан Лунамария Хоук!

Прошу Вас сегодня прибыть во дворец Атха в 19:00

Королева Кагалли Зара Юла Атха»

Брови девушки приподнялись от удивления. С чего бы правительство захотело видеть ее сегодня в 7 вечера, когда стрелки на часах уже показывали 18:30? Но делать нечего, приказ есть приказ, не смотря на усталость, нужно идти.

Луна собрала все папки с документами, поправила китель, взяла сумку и направилась к выходу.

ххх

--Здравствуй, Асран, давно тебя не слышала. Как дела?—мелодичный женский голос прозвучал в трубке генерала ОРБовских воздушных войск.

--Я тебя тоже очень рад слышать, Лакус. У меня, вроде все нормально. Кагалли в последнее время полностью погружена в работу. Такое чувство, что я для нее не существую вот уже месяца три. Может, подскажешь…ну…--голос застыл в трубке,-- как мне быть? Ты же мудрая женщина. Не помню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь не смогла разрешить тяжелую головоломку жизненных проблем.

--Ахаха,--засмеялась розововолосая президент ПЛАНТа,--это похоже на комплекс молодоженов, которые работают вместе, видят друг друга постоянно в официальной обстановке, а когда приходят домой, сил ни на что уже не хватает, как только поскорее отдохнуть от лиц политической важности.

--Э-э-э…ты так думаешь?—замялся Асран.

--Не думаю, а знаю. У меня на глазах происходит тоже самое. Сколько молодых пар политических лиц страдают от этого,--она вздохнула от негодования,--хуже всего, когда не можешь быть самим собой даже в окружении приближенных лиц.

--Я не думал, что у вас с Кирой те же проблемы, что и у нас,--сказал он сочувствующе.

--Нет-нет. У нас с Кирой как раз-таки все по-иному. Мы видимся только два раза в неделю. За время разлуки успеваешь так соскучиться, что просто сил не хватает скрывать свои чувства. Да ты же знаешь Киру. К тому времени как я возвращаюсь из ПЛАНТа, он обязательно что-нибудь придумывает. Разные сюрпризы,--она говорила это с неподдельным детским восторгом,--в прошлый раз он устроил катание на лодке при луне.

--На лодке?—заподозрив что-то нелогическое, переспросил Асран.

--А, ты имеешь в виду, что лодка и Кира не могут стоять в одном предложении. Ну…ты же знаешь, что последние 3 года Кира настолько спокоен и отрешен, что мы действительно гребли-гребли…кхм…ну, короче мы заблудились и до утра искали дорогу домой, потом еще дождь начался…но все было просто превосходно! Особенно, когда Кира решил укрыть меня своей ветровкой, при этом выронил весло, споткнулся о корзину с провиантом, из-за чего лодка перевернулась и в один момент мы оказались в воде, а над нами куполом повисла лодка. Это было так романтично, будто мы находились в пещере, дождь тарабанил снаружи, а нам было так хорошо и уютно, не скажу тепло, но уютно внутри, что мы оба засмеялись. В это время мимо нас проплыли наши бутерброды, но мы на них не обратили внимания, так как Кира меня приобнял, пытаясь защитить от холодной воды, глубинного монстра, рыб пираний и жгучих медуз,--она так оживленно рассказывала события той незабываемой ночи Асрану, будто тот был ее лучшей подружкой,--а потом…

--Я понял,--отозвался из-под стола генерал Зара,--вы…

--Не перебивай меня. Потом Кира меня поцеловал. Представляешь!? И даже не покраснел…хотя он и так был голубоватого оттенка.

--Какой Кира молодец…так, может, ты посоветуешь мне, что мне сделать для Кагалли?

--Вас работа затюкала. Наверное, вы уже и вспомнить не можете своих чувств до свадьбы. Хотя вы женаты только 8 месяцев. А что же будет дальше? Мы хоть и женаты с Кирой 3 года, но у нас каждый день приносит что-то новое. Мы пытаемся узнать друг друга лучше, и, ты знаешь, находятся такие вещи, которые мы не знали друг о друге. Вот, например…

--Хорошо-хорошо,--вспомнив монолог про лунную ночь и лодку, Асран решил перевести тему, но Лакус вдруг неожиданно прервала его.

--Удиви ее! Женщина от природы очень любопытна. Порази ее своим остроумием. Покажи, что твои чувства к ней не угасли, а наоборот вспыхнули еще с большей силой. А я в свою очередь сделаю для вас обоих подарок. Как ты смотришь на фото-сессию самых знаменитых людей ОРБа и рассказ об их жизни?

--Э-э-э…ну…

--Соглашайся, Асран, не пожалеешь,--Лакус залилась звонким смехом,--во-первых, ты сможешь лицезреть ее в платьях; во-вторых, вам придется проводить больше времени друг с другом; в-третьих, о ваших отношения узнает весь мир, и будет стремиться подражать вам; и, наконец, в-четвертых, все негативы, фотографии, даже самые неудавшиеся, будут храниться для тебя в отдельной папке.

--Лакус, ты умеешь заинтриговать!—весело согласился Зара.

--Начало сегодня в 9 вечера. Ты уж постарайся устроить второй медовый месяц. Нужно сделать так, чтобы Кагалли почувствовала себя женщиной, обогрелась под лучами твоей любви. И вообще, мой тебе совет, не жди от моря погоды. Действуй! Подари ОРБу будущее, а королеве счастье!!

--Э-э-э…кхм…что подарить?

--Ой, прости, я с тобой прощаюсь, мне звонит мой милый. Пока-пока,--и она повесила трубку.

Асран сидел в недоумении от такого количества полученной информации, но особенно его волновало последнее замечание Лакус. В этот сложный для генерала момент раздумий его сотовый телефон подал сигнал о принятом текстовом сообщении. Этот сигнал, примерно, звучал так:

«СМС-КА! СМС-КА-А! СМС-ОЧКА!! ТЕБЕ ПРИШЛА СМС-КА! ТЕБЕ ПРИШЛО СМС-СООБЩЕНИЕ!!»

Асран нажал «принять», и увидел сообщение следующего содержания:

«Наследника»

--Э-Э-Э-Э?!—внезапно щеки генерала окрасились в ярко красный цвет.

ххх

Кагалли тихо и мирно сидела у себя в кабинете, когда в дверь постучались и на ответ «войдите» на пороге вырос один из охранников, который держал в руках огромную коробку золотисто-голубого цвета. Маршал см**е**рила взглядом пришедшего военного.

--Прошу прощение, Ваше Величество,--начал мужчина,--это передали Вам. Можете быть спокойны, мы проверили содержимое, опасаться нечего,--он положил коробку на стол и, отдав честь, вышел.

Молодая правительница с интересом, который присущ женской натуре, а она все же была женщина (!), покосилась на огромный предмет, лежащий у нее перед глазами. Руки сами потянулись к крышке. Через минуту она уже сжимала пальцами маленькую и изящную карточку розового цвета, в которой знакомым почерком и выведенными буковками было написано:

«Дорогая,

Сделай праздник моим глазам.

Надень это платье, туфельки (для твоих прекрасных, изысканных, миниатюрных ножек) и аксессуары (не забудь про косметику, которая так же вложена в коробку) сегодня на наш ужин.

Вечный раб твоей красоты»

Розовые губки блондинки растянулись в недоброй ухмылке.

--В платье, значит, решил меня одеть,--она пощупала содержимое коробки, первое, что подвернулось под руку оказалось именно платье цвета алой розы,--что ж…вкус у тебя не дурен, Зара, да и День рождения у тебя еще далеко. Так уж и быть, я сделаю праздник твоим глазам, только вот уж сильно красиво ты меня одеть захотел…жаль, что ты будешь единственным, кто меня в этом увидит…--она задумчиво помассировала подбородок,--хотя…это можно исправить.

Нажав кнопку на служебном телефоне, она громким голосом отдала приказ.

--Созовите всех генералов, сенаторов, весь консилиум к 9 вечера на званный ужин в честь именин генерала Зара.

ххх

Луна прошла в главный зал, в котором, как ей сказали, ее ждет королева Кагалли. Вошедши, она действительно встретила правительницу ОРБа в…платье?

--Здравствуй Лунамария!

--Ваше Величество!—Луна рефлекторно поднесла руку к виску.

--Ой, оставь формальности, мы не в официальной обстановке,--сказала маршал, жестом предлагая девушке присесть.

--Благодарю. Вы хотели меня видеть?

--Да,-- ответила королева, пытаясь сесть так, чтобы не помять длинное, постоянно путающееся в ногах платье цвета молодого вина, идеально облегающее ее изящную и в то же время хрупкую фигуру, --я хотела с тобой поговорить.

--Я Вас слушаю,--робко опустила глаза капитан.

--Я заметила, что в последнее время ты слишком много работаешь. Ты ведь знаешь, что переутомление несет за собой нехорошие последствия. Посмотри на себя. Ты бледная, уставшая. Мы приносим свои извинения за нашу нерассудительность. Так нагружать тебя по пустяковым делам с документацией, которую могли сделать другие сотрудники, мы не имели права. Поэтому я хочу предложить тебе небольшой отдых,--при этом Кагалли подала конверт, который Луна сразу же открыла. В руках у нее оказался билет на маленький курортный островок не далеко от ОРБа,--поезжай туда,-- продолжала королева,--отдохни. Покупайся в море, позагорай, попей коктейлей, в общем, отдохни. Тебе нужно почувствовать себя свободной. Ты же девушка! А нам как никому другому нужен хороший отдых от однообразной рутины,--почему-то при последней фразе перед глазами Атха всплыл анфас всех правительственных членов ОРБа.

Луна смотрела на маршала, нет на королеву, нет…На женщину, которая проявляла свое милосердие к простой служащей. Девушка не могла поверить в то, что сейчас происходило. Ведь начало сегодняшнего дня не предвещало никаких перемен. А теперь…

--Луна, я тебе настоятельно рекомендую послушать меня. Об остальном не волнуйся. Я пришлю за тобой машину завтра к 7 часам утра. Так что можешь идти собирать вещи.

--Ваше Величество!—восторженно начала Хоук.

--Я же говорила, что мы не в официальной обстановке,--закатила глаза Кагалли,--тем более мы с тобой знакомы уже достаточной долгое время. Можешь называть меня просто Кагалли.

--Хорошо. Кагалли,--называть правительницу страны по имени было неловко,--я даже не знаю, как Вас отблагодарить. Я, правда, не заслуживаю такого внимания с Вашей стороны к моей персоне.

--Луна, мы же войну прошли вместе. Ты мне очень близка, как сестра. И Шинн мне, как брат. Я очень ценю то, что вы решили остаться на стороне моей страны. Это самая малость, что я могу сделать для тебя,--маршал встала, подошла к все еще сидящей девушке и легким жестом немного взлохматила ей волосы, затем сев рядом, крепко обняла застывшую от неожиданности Хоук.—Отдохни хорошенько. Я надеюсь увидеть тебя посвежевшей и повеселевшей. Возвращайся к концу следующей недели. Успеешь как раз к параду по случаю третьей годовщины подписания мирного договора между натуралами и координаторами.

Девушка была настолько растрогана, что чуть не расплакалась.

--Так, а теперь, думаю, тебе пора. Не пойми неправильно. Просто у нас сегодня непредвиденный званный ужин в честь одного пустякового события. Дело такое утомительное, что я советую тебе побыстрее смыться, пока тебя кто-нибудь не увидел и не потащил танцевать.—Кагалли вздохнула,--а я останусь и буду воевать до последнего. Думаешь, я просто так вырядилась? ЩА!

Луна невольно хихикнула. Боевой дух маршала витал в комнате, заполняя все пространство. Это придало старшей Хоук свежих сил и уверенности в себе.

ххх

--Э…не понял,--вошедши в главный зал, перед глазами Асрана четко и ясно вырисовались фигуры политических деятелей ОРБа. Оркестр, при виде генерала, резко заиграл торжественный марш. Обескураженный Зара лишь хлопал глазами от недоумения, пока из середины зала к нему не вышла его красавица-жена, одетая в то красное платье, которое он так старательно выбирал в женском бутике, и, посмотрев на него с восторгом, громко объявила:

--Дорогие гости! Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы поздравить генерала Асрана Зара со знаменательным днем,--в этот момент все присутствующие захлопали в ладоши.

--Кагалли, что все это значит?—нерешительно и немного нервно спросил он ее шепотом. Она повернула к нему лицо, и, сладко улыбаясь, громко, на весь зал, заявила:

--С именинами, милый!

Глаза Асрана расширились до размера кофейных блюдец. Но, не дав своему мужу опомниться, королева взяла его за руку и под аплодисменты повела его к банкетному столу.

--Я не понимаю этой шутки!—Возражал генерал, заводя ее в занавешенный балкон.

Маршал медленно повернулась к нему, заводя руки ему за шею, и посмотрела на него опьяняющим взглядом.

--Но ведь я использовала косметику, надела твое платье, туфельки…--она приблизила лицо так, что ее губы тихо прошептали ему в волосы,--все, что ты упомянул в записке.

Недоумение покинуло голову молодого короля. Руки сомкнулись у нее на спине, прижимая ее хрупкую фигуру к его сильной груди.

В голове всплыл недавний разговор с Лакус.

«_Мы женаты с Кирой 3 года, но у нас каждый день приносит что-то новое. Мы пытаемся узнать друг друга лучше, и, ты знаешь, находятся такие вещи, которые мы не знали друг о друге_».

Асран улыбнулся.

--Ты такая непредсказуемая,--он аккуратно отвел ее от себя, чтобы еще раз насладиться красотой этого дикого пустынного цветка.—Как же тебе идет красный цвет…

То, как он на нее посмотрел, заставило ее невольно сделать несколько шагов назад.

Зара был не дурак, он сразу смекнул, что управление ситуацией теперь находиться у него в руках. Уголок его рта растянулся в хулиганской ухмылке, в то время как глаза горели необъяснимым зеленым пламенем.

--Подойдешь,--занервничала блондинка,--я…

--Подойду,--подтвердил брюнет, и медленно, как кошка на добычу, начал приближаться к ней.

--Асран, не время для игр. У нас гостей полный дом,--пытаясь подавить чувство нарастающей тревоги, заговорила королева.

--А я не против. Я уважаю все твои решения. Если ты решила, что сегодня должны быть гости, значит пусть так и будет, --Кагалли сделала последний шаг назад, но балкон был не бесконечен…она уперлась в перила. Асран же в это время мастерски обвел правую руку вокруг ее спины.

Кругом играла музыка.

Следующего его действия маршал не уловила, но почувствовала такой резкий наклон, что в ушах просвистел воздух. Волосы ее свисали вниз, спину что-то подпирало…когда же Кагалли открыла глаза, то над ней на фоне сияющих звезд нависла голова мужа, очи которого говорили о многом.

--Что это было?—хватаясь руками за его шею, что бы не упасть, спросила она.

--Элемент из «Танго»,--спокойно ответил генерал, медленно наклоняясь к своей королеве.

--Подыми меня немедленно!—злилась она, но…его губы были куда слаще, чем глоток свежего воздуха, который им обоим вскоре был необходим.

Через некоторое время они быстро выпрямились без посторонней помощи, пытаясь отдышаться.

--ТЫ!—погрозила она ему кулаком, держась за грудь рукой, пытаясь восстановить нормальный ритм вдоха и выдоха.

Он же в свое время делал примерно то же самое, не обращая внимания на ее угрозы.

Прошло минуты три…в полном молчании.

--Все, я пошла,--уже ровным голосом сказала королева, направляясь к занавешенной выходу.

--Ты сердишься?—Асран поймал ее руку за запястье, заставив ее повернуться к нему лицом.

--ДА!—она выдернула руку.—Асран, неужели ты не понимаешь, что нас могли увидеть. Твое поведение просто недопустимо. У тебя только игры на уме. Как маленький! И это король страны, герой двух войн!—Она была готова продолжить свой поучительный монолог, но почувствовала прикосновение к своей руке. Кагалли подняла глаза только, чтобы их снова опустить. Асран, встав перед ней на одно колено, нежно прижимал губы к обратной стороне ее ладони.

Щеки королевы порозовели. Она забыла о своей злости.

Он поднял на нее глаза, полные любви и преданности, и сказал самые простые, но таящие в себе великий сокровенный смысл, слова:

--Прости…это произошло из-за того, что я так сильно люблю тебя.

Взгляд Кагалли смягчился. На губах появилась незаметная улыбка. Она бы все отдала, чтобы подольше остаться во владении его изумрудных глаз, таких живых, блестящих, в которых можно было увидеть отражение звезд на ясном ночном небе.

Он встал и нежно обнял ее. Она положила голову ему на грудь, расслабляясь под звуки его ритмичного сердцебиения.

--Асран?--тихо начала она.

--Да?

--Могу ли я попросить тебя кое о чем?

--О чем угодно.

--Не мог бы ты отвезти кое-что Шинну?

--ЧТО?—расстроенный, что что-то, а точнее, кто-то прервал такой прекрасный момент, возразил генерал.

--Это очень важно,--не отходя от него, продолжала она,--от этого зависит его будущее.

--Но, почему я? У меня же сегодня именины,--простонал Асран.

--А я буду ждать тебя,--заманчиво предложила Кагалли.

Немного попыхтев, молодой муж все же согласился исполнить желание супруги.

--Ты у меня незаменимый!—потрепав его за щеку, сказала королева.

--Эх…

ххх

Звонок в дверь

--Иду!—отозвался парень со второго этажа, на ходу вытирая мокрую голову полотенцем.

Звонок в дверь

--Ну, сказал же, иду!—открывая дверь, причитал он.

Через несколько секунд на пороге стоял непрошенный гость.

--Асран! Ты что тут делаешь?—лицо юноши приняло недружелюбный вид,--опять меня жизни будете учить?

--Шинн,-- выдохнул Зара,--я не надолго. Просто прими вот это,--при этом генерал протянул конверт Аске.

--Что это?—озадаченно спросил майор.

--Сам не знаю. Это передала королева Кагалли. Сказала, что это вознаграждение за твои труды,--вспомнив последние слова Кагалли перед его уходом, ответил Асран.

Шинн вскрыл конверт, в котором оказался билет на самолет.

--В ссылку меня решили сослать?—усмехнулся черноволосый красавец,--хоть там от вас отдохну.

--Завтра за тобой пришлют машину. Будь готов к шести утра. Удачного отдыха.

--Эй!—помедлив, крикнул Шинн уходящему товарищу,--передай…--его слова были затяжными, будто он был не уверен в том, что хотел сказать,-- королеве мою благодарность!

Асран, не оборачиваясь, лишь поднял вверх руку, показывая, что послание принято.

ххх

--Что он так долго?—Кагалли сидела за столом и умирала от скуки. Теперь идея созвать званый ужин не казалась ей такой веселой, как раньше.

Играла спокойная, мелодичная музыка. Вокруг танцевали пары…

--Может, и мне стоит потанцевать?—задумчиво произнесла она, покачивая бокал с шампанским.

Через минуту к ней подошел один из сенаторов, краснощекий и тучный.

--Можно пригласить Вас на танец, Ваше Величество?

Королева посмотрела на мужчину, который был порядком пьян.

--Нет, благодарю. Я танцую только с моим мужем,--ответила она.

--Или с братом,--послышался голос сзади.

Блондинка обернулась.

--Кира!

--Ты не откажешь своему одинокому брату в нескольких танцах?—Ямато поклонился, протягивая ей руку.

--Приму его предложение с большим удовольствием!—улыбаясь, ответила королева. На самом деле ей так хотелось броситься ему на шею и вновь почувствовать, что они неразделимы, но при гостях такое поведение было не допустимо. Быть двойняшками куда тяжелее, чем кажется. Постоянно нужно сдерживать порыв эмоций, следить за культурой речи…но так уж получилось, что каждый из них оказался на своем нынешнем месте: она—на троне, он—во главе воздушных войск.

Брат и сестра закружились в танце. Они так мастерски двигались под такт музыке, будто предугадывали движения, читали мысли друг друга. Все гости были в восторге от этого зрелища.

А фотографы фотографировали…..

ххх

A/N Так, вроде здесь все понятно. Если кого интересует фотография Луны и Шинна на ужине в честь помолвки Кагалли и Асрана, обращайтесь к нам. Мы вышлем это фото))


	2. Chapter 2

2

2

В 7 утра, как и было обещано, к дому подъехала правительственная машина, которая и отвезла Луну в аэропорт. Полет до острова был недолгий—всего 30 минут. Глядя на этот маленький клочок суши с высоты птичьего полета, можно было только представить, какое это чудесное место. Это был один из самых дорогостоящих курортов в этой части земного полушария. Ведь всем было известно: курорты ОРБа славились своим безупречным качеством, персоналом, пятизвездочными отелями, многообразием развлечений и просто обезоруживающей по своей красоте природой.

«Солнце, море и песок—все, что нужно девушке»,--подумала Луна, ступая на красный ковер в пятизвездочном отеле «Ocean Palace».

«Это все для снобов. Не мое это…,--со вздохом подумал юноша, прогуливаясь по пляжу босиком.—Вот если б дали мне машину и сказали: «Езжай, Шинн, куда глаза глядят» я б поехал. А то запёрли меня на этом остров, сиди тут, как бабуин на ветке. Изучай позиции, наиболее пригодные для тактического ведения боя…» Он поднял камешек и тот, не успев и воздуха понюхать, засвистел на дно океана. «Может уйти в отставку? Или на пенсию? Бросить их всех! «_Ты устал…это просто стресс, причина которого—переутомление._ _Тебе нужно сменить обстановку, почувствовать себя свободным»_ ЩА! И что в этих генеральских головах происходит? Если младше по званию, значит и в личную жизнь можно лезть со своими приказами!» Юноша сел на песок, устремив взгляд на безбрежную гладь океана. «Хоть одного человека нормального увидеть за эти последние ошалелые деньки»

--БЕРЕГИИИИСЬ!!

Этот вопль послышался над головой, но ее Шинн поднять не успел. С плеском и плюхом, парень уже бороздил просторы океана, на который до этого только смотрел. Когда Аска понял, где он находится, то он все же нашел в себе силы посмотреть на небо, с высоты которого ему отдавал честь какой-то парашютист.

«Парашютист-диверсант!»--подумал Шинн, подплывая к берегу,--«Все-таки, не зря меня сюда отправили наблюдать за бабуинами….я вижу, что тут не только обезьяны на ветках сидят»--бубня себе под нос, хлюпая в мокрой обуви и одежде, он шел по коридору гостиницы «Ocean Palace», пытаясь вспомнить номер своих VIP апартаментов.

--Где же этот клююююч,--роясь у себя в карманах, при том во всех сразу, еще и припрыгивая, чтобы услышать звон, и разбрызгивая воду с мокрой одежды по сторонам, парень пытался не привлекать внимания жильцов, которые и так обходили его вдоль по стеночке с гримасой ужаса на лице.

Сзади послышался звук открывающейся двери. Повеяло холодом включенного климат контроля и приятным ароматом персика, клубники и папайи.

«Такой приятный запах….и …стоп! Я же где-то его уже слышал»--Шинн внезапно прекратил прыгать. Он похолодел и застыл: «Неужели…»

--Мистер, что с Вами?—послышался нежный, участливый голосок.

«До боли знакомый…»--пронеслось в голове майора.

--Я могу Вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Шинн не знал, что ему делать: признаваться, что это он, или пойти к портье и взять запасной ключ. На мгновенье он даже пожалел, что тот парашютист не забросил его подальше в океан.

--Да Вы же весь мокрый! Так же простудиться не долго! Пойдемте ко мне в номер!

«Приехали…Луна, зачем ты каждого встречного себе в номер приглашаешь? Это же опасно!»--вместо ответа подумалось Шинну.

Но тут он почувствовал, что его тянут за руку. Не прошло и 10 секунд, как он стоял в коридоре VIP номера 222.

ххх

--Мамочка моя! Шинни! Ты-то что здесь делаешь? И почему ты в таком виде?— от удивления девушка чуть не выронила полотенце из рук.

Аска стоял на пороге, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Это было не оттого, что ему было неловко или слишком мокро в такой одежде, просто Луна, судя по ее виду, направлялась на пляж…где разлетались ВСЯКИЕ парашютисты! А в таком виде ей нельзя ходить! Мало что кому в голову взбредет! Такие мысли со скоростью звука проносились в голове еще не умудренного опытом молодого майора военно-воздушных сил ОРБа.

--Ты проходи! Не стой в пороге,--нежные руки девушки взяли его за рукав легкого, но полностью вымокшего насквозь свитера, теперь плотно облегавшего атлетически сложенную фигуру юноши. Луна усадила его на диван и принялась стягивать с него мокрый свитер. С большим трудом сделав это, она начала вытирать его взлохмаченные волосы сухим полотенцем. Присев на корточки, и оставив полотенце свисать с его головы, девушка заглянула ему в лицо.

--Что с тобой случилось?

Почему-то ему было стыдно…она смотрела на него такими ясными голубыми глазами, полными такого сострадания и участия к нему, что он не смог больше выносить этого и отвел взгляд в сторону, продолжая вытирать волосы самостоятельно.

Капитан почувствовала, что он не в духе и решила оставить этот разговор на потом.

--У тебя хоть одежда сухая есть?—поднимаясь с корточек, спросила старшая Хоук без энтузиазма в голосе.

--Есть. В номере, только я ключ потерял,--пробубнил Аска.

--Сиди тут, я сбегаю к портье, возьму запасной. Какой у тебя номер?

--223.

--Напротив моего??—удивленно спросила Луна.

--Получается…--пожал плечами юноша.

Девушка вышла и закрыла дверь. Ее не было минут 5-6, за которые Шинн успел осмотреться. Самое большое, что привлекло его внимание, были три купальника, которые лежали на кровати. Все они были достаточно интересного дизайна и ярких цветов.

Дверь сзади открылась и в номер вошла хозяйка.

--А почему ты не одела этот?—держа в руке купальник ярко-розового цвета, искренне спросил Шинн,--он на тебе смотрелся бы лучше, чем этот,--он кивнул в ее сторону.

Щеки Луны окрасились в розовый цвет моментально.

--Что бы ты спросил! Держи свой ключ, Шинни! И вали себе в номер переодеваться, иначе заболеешь!—чуть сдерживая нарастающий гнев, девушка пыталась подавлять высокие тона. Она кинула ему ключ, который парень ловко поймал на лету, и с невозмутимым лицом прошел мимо нее.

--Еще увидимся, Луна. Пока.

С этими словами он закрыл за собой дверь….которую девушка не поленилась открыть снова и сказать ему:

--Аска! Купальник верни!

Шинн поднял руку, в которой действительно оказался купальник, хотя брать он его совсем не хотел. Снова он оказался в унизительном положении…

--А-а, ну лови свои штучки,--теперь уже Луна ловко поймала лоскутки материи и со словами «ХАМ» закрыла дверь.

«Море…Солнце…Песок…вот, что нужно девушке…»--повторяя как заученный стишок, Хоук раздраженно ходила по комнате взад и вперед. Настроение было подорвано. Хотелось рвать и метать что-нибудь, а желательно в кого-нибудь, и этот кто-нибудь жил напротив.

--Мне нужно успокоиться,--глубоко вздохнув и сев на ковер, девушка поджала колени к груди…и призадумалась над сложившейся ситуацией… На полноценный отдых теперь рассчитывать она не могла, так как некоторые обстоятельства этого просто не допустят, а уезжать из-за этих обстоятельств она не хотела. Нужно получить с этого отпуска все, что только можно. Луна чувствовала, что отдых ей просто необходим. Поэтому, нужно постараться не замечать ничего и никого такого, что могло бы помешать ей насладиться отпуском или вывести ее из душевного равновесия.

Немного посидев, она встала и все же направилась на пляж, не меняя купальника.

ххх

--Эх…что за день? Что за день? Сплошные разочарования…хотя…то, что Луна здесь разочарованием вряд ли назовешь…но промахи я уже совершил…Асран и Кира мне голову оторвут…хм…а они мне не указ. И вообще, не хочу об этих генералах думать. Даже тут покоя не дают. Что они в жизни понимают?! Только то, как и за что под трибунал отдавать. О, да! Это они могут. Но самое поганое, это то, что Луна на меня злится. Конечно! Чего бы ей не злится! Но я же правду сказал. Розовый и впрямь подойдет лучше к цвету ее бледной кожи. Да-а-а,…ну, майор Аска, что будешь делать?—он остановил свое хождение взад и вперед и посмотрел в зеркало,--Э-э-э-э… --«_Каждый мужчина должен сделать это в своей жизни_»,--вспомнились недавние слова генерала Зара.—Да? И как он это представляет после того, что произошло? Так ладно, придется действовать как на войне,--Шинн похлопал себя по щекам,--довериться своим инстинктам.

С этими словами он вышел из номера…потом вернулся и зашел обратно, чтобы переодеться в сухую одежду, так как он до сих пор этого не сделал из-за большой загруженности своими мыслями.

ххх

День совсем уже клонился к вечеру. На небе не то что звезды уже мерцали, а сама госпожа Луна показала свое величественное лицо маленькому ОРБовскому курортному островку. Народа в это время суток на улице показалось столько, что Луномария подумала: «И как они все поместились на этом маленьком клочке суши??» Впрочем, долго размышлять об этом она не стала. В связи с событиями сегодняшнего утра, поднять настроение ей стоило огромных трудов. Когда она пошла прогуляться по пляжу, развеять мысли и просто насладиться очаровательной тропической природой, то тоска и внутреннее смятение отступили. Казалось бы, душевный баланс восстановлен, чего еще можно пожелать? Но это прекрасное состояние не было долгим. Случилось следующее…

Заказав себе апельсиновый сок, девушка прилегла на пляжное кресло под зонтиком, чтобы понаблюдать за лазурной гладью бесконечного океана. Если подумать, то эти минуты можно было назвать самыми счастливыми за весь сегодняшний день, так как буквально через пару минут ее отдых был снова прерван, притом в очень нахальной форме.

В задумчивости, покачивая сок в стакане и наблюдая за медленным таянием льда, Луна внезапно почувствовала боль в руке, резкий холод и хруст стекла. От такого шока девушка быстро спрыгнула с кресла. Ее лицо, плечи, руки, грудь и купальник были мокрыми и липкими. Вдобавок ко всему этому, красавица не сразу заметила, что с пальцев правой руки тонкими алыми струйками стекала кровь. От холода, боли и душевного потрясения, капитан чуть сдерживала накатившие слезы. Эта был сплошной непробудный кошмар. Первый день отдыха—и уже такие приключения. Хоук больше не хотела оставаться на пляже, тем более в таком виде. Замотавшись в полотенце, она взяла свою пляжную сумку, надела босоножки и медленно, опустив голову, побрела в сторону отеля...

--Йоу! Лунака!—рядом с девушкой нарисовалась знакомая фигура…

«Только тебя здесь не хватало…»--совсем в расстроенных чувствах подумалось ей.

--Ух ты!—весело и как-то по-детски спросил юноша.—А это у тебя покимон на полотенце??—он призадумался,--как же это его…Гастли!?

--Какой тебе это Гастли?—раздраженно отрезала она,--это Джиглипуфф! Тундра ты непаханая!

--Ой, ну прости, я не все серии смотрел. Мне же еще и учится надо было,--как-то с иронией это было сказано.

--Ну-ну, хвастайся свом красным дипломом!

--Да я не это имел в виду,--он замедлил шаг,--и вообще, чего ты такая мокрая?—он пощупал ее за руку и с удивлением добавил,--и **ЛИПКАЯ**?

--НЕ ТРОЖЬ МЕНЯ!— она резко выдернула руку, отчего полотенце, которое было обмотано вокруг ее фигуры, внезапно спало.

Шинн посмотрел на девушку с ног до головы и заметил, что весь ее купальник был в пятнах.

--Да чего ты!? Что на тебя нашло??—парень повысил голос.

--Отстань, Аска! Хоть ты меня не трогай!—Их взгляды встретились. В ее глазах блестели слезы.

Шинну эта ситуация не понравилась. Он всеми силами пытался с ней помириться, а теперь они вновь оказались на грани ссоры. Притом, в этом случае он был не виноват.

--Знаешь что, Луна. Ты как хочешь, а я даже рад, что тебе придется поменять купальник. Потому что розовый на тебе будет смотреться намного лучше. Да и вообще, мне кажется, что эта модель тебя полнит, и салатовый цвет оттеняет твою кожу, отчего ты выглядишь бледно-зеленушной.

Он хотел было еще что-то добавить, но его остановила пронзительная боль в левой щеке.

--Знаешь что, Шинн-ни…--так она называла его **только** когда очень злилась, делая ударение на последний слог,--какое ты имеешь право обсуждать мой вид. Да еще говорить мне это в лицо. Как ты можешь?!—Слезы полились ручьем из уже покрасневших и припухших глаз. Луна быстро подняла полотенце, и на ходу обматываясь им, побежала к отелю.

Майор рефлекторно поднес руку к горячей щеке. Такого поворота событий он никак не мог ожидать.

--Да что с ней такое?—сам себе он задал этот вопрос. Посмотрев на ладонь, он заметил, что она влажная. Аска присмотрелся. Это была кровь. Только чья?? Зеркала у него с собой, конечно же, не было. Зато чистый носовой платок—это пожалуйста. Юноша быстрым движением вытер щеку. На лоскуте ткани осталось ярко-красное пятно. Когда Шинн направился к отелю, по пути он спросил у проходящей мимо девушки, есть ли у него что-нибудь на лице. Та лучезарно улыбнулась и ответила, что кроме небольшого покраснения на левой щеке, ничего.

«Ясно….значит это ее».

ххх

«Ох уж эти неприятности… Вечно они преследуют меня, куда бы я не пошла… Даже здесь я не могу отдохнуть…»

Так она размышляла, стоя на балконе своего номера. Вдруг девушка увидела, падающую звездочку в небе. Луна обрадовалась, как ребенок и неожиданно для себя прокричала: «Хоть бы у меня жизнь изменилась к лучшему!!» и хлопнула в ладоши. После хлопка капитан почувствовала резкую боль в руке, от которой потемнело в глазах и звезды начали танцевать вокруг головы. И тут почему-то ей вспомнился Шинн, хотя не ко времени. Боль в руке была дикая, но все-таки доброе сердце девушки не могло забыть ту пощечину, которой она наградила Аску. «Хоть он и заслужил это! Но…все равно…наверное, я погорячилась. Мне придется извиняться перед ним? Не дождется!»--упрямо подумала Луна. От этих мыслей настроение девушки начало снова падать стремглав. Но Хоук была не из тех, кто быстро сдается. Она решила взять ситуацию и заставить работать ее на себя. Вспомнилась знаменитая фраза дорогой мамочки: «Если хочешь, чтобы перемены пришли в твою жизнь, нужно помочь им придти».

--Что бы сказала моя мама, увидев меня в таком состоянии? Она бы расстроилась…Поэтому, я просто обязана что-то сделать с этим плаксивым настроением,--с этими мыслями Луна подошла к шкафу и одним взмахом руки открыла его. Окинув взглядом его содержимое, она решила, что есть только один наряд, который будет соответствовать ее настроению.

Спустя 40 минут девушка кокетливо улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале, и дала команду сама себе:

--Lets get party tonight!

ххх

Луна шла по улице. Мягко мерцали огоньки ламп ночных фонарей. Прохожие ненароком заглядывались на изящную фигуру девушки, которая уверенно стучала каблучками по тротуару. А смотреть было на что, это правда. Короткое чуть выше колен красное платье, обтягивающее точеную фигуру девушки, подчеркивало ее женственность, умеренное декольте приоткрывало белизну ее молодой кожи, легкое прозрачно-белое болеро эффектно дополняло гармоничность ее наряда, капроновые белые перчатки скрывали последствия неприятного инцидента, и завершали эту картину красные изящные туфельки на средней шпильке от Gucci. Прическу Луна не стала делать, она подарила свободу своим волосам, распустив длинные локоны по плечам, которые беспрепятственно струились при каждом движении. Что же касается макияжа, старшая Хоук предпочитала почти не заметный, не отягчающий юное лицо мейк-ап, который слегка подчеркивал природную красоту ее лица.

Впереди уже показалось подсвеченное разными яркими цветами здание, напоминающее по своему виду ананас. Как выяснилось позже, этот ананас оказался модным ночным клубом с таким же названием, как и его дизайн.

--Видимо, владелец ничего не мог придумать оригинальнее этого названия,--подумалось красавице.

--Эй, стой! Куда идешь?

Слева от входных дверей послышался грубый мужской голос. Луна удивленно захлопала ресницами.

--А что? Вы что-то имеете против?—переходя в контратаку, парировала девушка.

--Девушки до 18 имеют право входить только в сопровождении кавалеров. Поэтому мы и зовемся «Ананас» за наши принципы и идеалы,--с торжеством продекламировал охранник.

--Ха! А кто на нас? Любезнейший, протрите глаза. 18 мне было 2 года назад,--с нарастающей раздражительностью капитан сжала сумочку в руке.

--А чем докажешь? Знаем мы таких. Чуть-чуть подкрасятся, наденут мамины каблуки и короткую мини—и вуаля! Можно идти старших обманывать. Нехорошо, нехорошо так,--как бы пристыживая девушку, покачал головой мужчина.

Луне весь этот разговор не нравился совершенно. Точно, это был не ее день. И не важно как сильно она хотела повернуть его в свою сторону, все равно ничего не выходило.

--Ладно, посмотрим, кто прав,--с этими словами она начала что-то усердно искать в сумочке. Но заветных документов там не оказалось. Совсем пав духом, Хоук вдохнула и тяжело выдохнула:

--Наверное, я оставила их на трюмо. Вот невезенье так невезенье.

Мужчина только улыбался.

--Меня не проведешь, у меня не глаз, а алмаз!

--Эй, подруга!

Луна и вышибала обернулись одновременно.

--Вы ко мне?—так же одновременно спросили они.

--А ты нам не подруга, чтоб мы к тебе обращались!—сказал охраннику один из компании молодых парней, одетых в гавайские водолазки с пальмами, обтягивающие лосины со штанинами разного цвета: красно-зеленого, и пластиковые сланцы через один палец на босу ногу.

Лунамария и охранник смотрели глазами полными неподдельного удивления и шока.

--Эй, дети, откуда вы такие сбежали? Из цирка, что ли?—отойдя от пережитого, расхохотался охранник.

--Дядя, ты что, нарываешься на то, чтобы мы обиделись и оскорбились?—выпучив глаза и с истерикой в голосе, заявил парень, единственный одетый в длинный оранжевый плащ. На водолазке вместо пальм был вышит бисером банан.

--Да! И вообще, ты чего к нашей подруге пристал!—подал голос третий парень ничем не отличавшийся в одежде от первого.

--Кого вы подругой называете?--наконец опомнилась Луна,--клоуны ряженые.

Третий парень подкатил на своих двух и взял девушку под локоток.

--Но ведь мы же друзья, ты что нас забыла?—он одарил ее лучезарной улыбкой на 50.

--Так, малыши, руки прочь от леди, и вообще, идите лесом, не распугивайте клиентов.

Грозно заявил вышибала и размял кулаки для эффекта.

--А мы сами клиенты. Так что, не отпугивай нас, дядя,--и, показав тряпичный мешочек, набитый сотенными купюрами, парень в плаще демонстративно развернулся, при этом взмахнул краем плаща. Так вся компания, включая Луну, которая не успела и слова вставить, прошелестела в главные двери клуба.

ххх

Шинн в полутьме лежал на кровати своего VIP номера, глубоко погруженный в свои мысли, уставившись в белый алебастровый потолок с лепниной и французской люстрой по середине. Он обдумывал, что же могло случиться с Луной, и почему она так себя вела. Мысли ходили кругом, но как не крути, четкого ответа в голову не приходило. От этого у молодого офицера начинало болеть в висках, и лимит терпения подходил к концу.

За дверью послышалось какое-то движение. Почему-то было такое чувство, что кто-то открыл дверь напротив его номера. Из коридора донеслось ритмичное цоканье каблучков, которое становилось все тише и тише.

Не долго думая, Шинн соскочил с высокой постели, увенчанной балдахином из французской ткани, и быстро, но в то же время аккуратно и беззвучно, открыл свою дверь и высунул маленькое зеркальце, в котором отразился уже пустой коридор. Теперь он свободно вышел из номера. Воздух был наполнен чем-то особенным. Юноша едва мог уловить знакомую сладость элитного женского парфюма, смешанный с неповторимым ароматом юной кожи.

--Как я и думал! Это она,--совсем не соображая, что он делает, майор инстинктивно последовал за едва уловимым шлейфом.

Дверь номера 223 так и осталась приоткрытой.

Шинн шел не замедляя шага. Он не отводил глаз от грациозной фигуры девушки, которая почему-то свернула в сторону очень подозрительного, как показалось Аске, здания в виде тропического фрукта.

--Что ей там понадобилось? Выглядит, как овощной магазин,--от удивления он даже остановился и почесал затылок,--судя по подсветке, наверное, очень популярный овощной магазин. Может, там распродажа…или это магазин-склад. С чего бы туда шло так много народу?

А народу, действительно, шло много и в основном это были девушки и парни примерно его возраста. Некоторые даже подъезжали на наполированных до блеска дорогих и эксклюзивных авто.

Отбросив свои размышления под колеса только что подкатившей Ferrari, которая чуть не наехала на обладателя этих самых размышлений, Шинн, не обращая внимание на такие мелочи, быстрым шагом направился к «Ананасу». Но тут до него донесся недовольный голос Луны.

--Спорит, видимо,--невольно парень остановился и прислушался.

--_Ха! А кто на нас? Любезнейший, протрите глаза. 18 мне было 2 года назад…_

«Хм…»--подумал Аска.

--_А чем докажешь? Знаем мы таких. Чуть-чуть подкрасятся, наденут мамины каблуки и короткую мини—и вуаля! Можно идти старших обманывать. Нехорошо, нехорошо так…_

«Интересно, зачем Луне мамины туфли? И с каких пор в магазин не пускают до 18?»,--совсем не понял Шинн.

…

…

_--Эй, подруга_!

ОО'''—такое выражение лица стало у майора, когда он заметил парней, окликнувших Луну. Мало того, что они так бесцеремонно подошли к ней, так один из них взял ее под руку! Прямо у него на глазах! Не успел Шинн опомниться и подойти к этой компании, как они все, включая Луну, поспешно вошли в здание.

«И когда это она успела завести такое знакомство??»--с такими мыслями Аска хотел проследовать за этим квинтетом, как ему преградил путь рослый мужчина.

--Эй, школяр, куда собрался?—посмотрел он на парня сверху вниз.

--Не мешай!—буркнул Шинн и хотел было обойти охранника, но не тут-то было.

Рефлексы у охранника были те, что надо. Он одним легким движением положил руку на плечо парню.

--Иди, занимайся своей биологией, мальчик. Ботаникам вроде тебя здесь не место,--очень участливо, смотря в глаза Шинну, он говорил тихим, спокойным голосом, будто пел колыбельную.

--Что ты делаешь?! Ты видел, что произошло у тебя под носом?! У меня на тебя времени нет! Отойди или будет хуже!—это было сказано на очень повышенных тонах.

После такого эмоционального выступления охранник убрал руку и строго сказал:

--Дай мне номер твоей школы. Я завтра же позвоню директору!

Шинн начинал злиться. По-настоящему злиться. Еще бы секунда—и охранник, и двери, которые тот сторожил, полетели бы высоко-высоко, далеко-далеко, наверное, даже до самого ПЛАНТА на встречу с Президентом Лакус Кляйн.

--Эй, Бридж, что за шум?—прозвенел легкий сладенький голосок.

--Этот школяр меня раздражает,--искренне ответил Бридж обладательнице сладкого голоса.

--Это кто кого раздражает!!—огрызнулся майор.—Ты просто не знаешь, на кого руку поднял, шкаф!

Тут нервы Бриджа стали конкретно трещать по швам.

--Ну, хватит-хватит вам, мальчики. Позабавились и ладно. Так какая проблема?—залепетал все тот же голосок.

Шинн не выдержал такого вмешательства и обернулся. Рядом стояла высокая блондинка с выразительной внешностью. Она сладенько улыбнулась Шинну, и сказала:

--Да ты красавчик! Пойдем со мной, я тебя угощу стаканчиком мартини. Заодно и проблемы обсудим.

Шинн такого поворота событий не ожидал. И вот пока он их не ожидал, его взяли под руку, точнее повисли на его руке, и через секунду он стоял в «магазине», который изнутри оказался похожим на ночной клуб.

--Благодарю, что Вы мне помогли войти, теперь я могу идти по своим делам,--он попытался выдернуть руку из объятий девушки, но все усилия оказались тщетными—она вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой.

--Да, ладно тебе. Неужели ты откажешь сестре жены владельца этого ананасного клуба? Ты же у меня в долгу. Ты можешь идти, только не раньше, чем мы с тобой поболтаем и пропустим пару стаканчиков. Так что, пойдем, выпьем,--капризно заявила она и потянула его вглубь подсвеченной ультрафиолетовыми лучами танцплощадки. Танцующие парни и девушки провожали пару пристальными взглядами. Точнее сказать, девушки не могли оторвать глаз от высокого статного брюнета. Он был одет не то чтобы стильно, но и не без вкуса: черный шелковый жилет с высоким горлом на голое тело, такого же цвета кожаные брюки с серебряной пряжкой, длинный вельветовый красный монтель до колена, черные туфли из мягкой крокодиловой кожи со скошенным каблуком, и, конечно же, все это подытоживал дорогой мужской одеколон. Волосы торчали непослушными прядями, что придавало его внешности вид горделивого красавца, сошедшего со страниц женского романа.

Из каждого угла начали доноситься приветствия и фразы следующего содержания:

--Ваууу, Вэл, какой у тебя кавалер!

--Одолжишь мне его на танец?

--Да он просто красавчик!

--КАВАИИИИИ!!

--Я завидую тебе!

--Откуда этот мачо?

--Держите меня, я сейчас упаду в обморок от любви!

Шинн не замечал этих восклицаний. Его глаза рьяно искали кого-то в толпе. Через пару минут Вэл и ее жертва добрались до VIP столика на втором этаже за пуленепробиваемым прозрачным стеклом.

ххх

Сидя за стойкой бара, Луна не понимала, почему до сих пор это трио не ушло и не оставило ее в покое?

--Слышь, подруга, ты на нас не серчай. Мы, типа, это не нарочно,--с чувством глубокого раскаяния начал парень в плаще.

--О чем вы?—недоуменно посмотрела на пацанов Хоук.

--Ну, это, мы, типа, играли в ..эм…ну…

--В волейбол,--вставил парень с зелеными короткими волосами.

--Да, точно! В него самог_**о**_!—нервно улыбнулся групп-н-лидер своего фанклуба.

--И что с того?—все еще не догоняя смысла, спросила капитан.

--Ну, ты видишь, типа, ты так убежала, что мы догнать тебя не успели…

--А потом еще к тебе подошел чувак нестриженный, и ты ему так залепила, что мы не решились…

--подойти.

--короче…

И втроем одновременно на счет 3:

--ГОМЕНАСАЙ!

И ударили челом о стойку бара, на которой стояла тарелка с греческим салатом. От резонанса эта тарелка благополучно оделась на голову бармену, который сидел под стойкой на корточках и искал закатившиеся чаевые.

Бармен молча встал и с обиженным видом удалился.

--Вы, я вижу, парни везеньем не отличаетесь, --подытожила Луна, глядя на уходящего бармена.

--Нам клево вместе!—втроем заявили пацаны.

--Да уж..—тихо выдохнула девушка,--ну, ладненько. Вы тогда развлекайтесь, отдыхайте, а мне пора.

--Постой! Мы правда не хотели, чтобы наш мячик ударил по твоей руке, отчего стакан разбился и сок разлился на тебя, а потом еще к тебе подошел тот нестриженный и обозвал твое полотенце покемоном Гастли, когда на нем был нарисован Джиглипуфф. Правильно ты сделала, что врезала ему, подруга, никто не может оскорблять Джиглипуффа!—на выдохе, все вместе, хором протараторили они.

Луна лишь хлопала ресницами.

«Пареньки-то совсем с головой не дружат. Надо убираться отсюда поскорее»,--пронеслось в голове девушки.

--Ладно. Я вас прощаю. Только давайте дадим друг другу обещание,--она мило улыбнулась и подмигнула глазом.

--Согласны!

Девушка продолжила:

--Дабы не затмить приятные воспоминания нашего знакомства, нам не нужно больше видеться,--с этими словами, она встала из-за стойки и направилась через танцплощадку к выходу.

--Эй, подруга, погодь!—прокричал групп-н-лидер и виртуозно уцепился ей в руку.

Луна и слова не успела вставить, как откуда не возьмись, появился Шинн с блестящими глазами и взъерошенными волосами. Воздух стал наэлектризовываться.

--Как ты смеешь?!—громовым голосом обратился он к обидчику, вцепившись в его запястье стальной хваткой, отчего у последнего посинела рука.

--Отстань от нашего брата, пугало нестриженное! Он тебе еще ничего не успел сделать!—как грибы под дождем, выросли остальные члены фанклуба.

Не долго думая, Шинн выхватил руку Луны из цепких пальцев лидера и грубо отшвырнул девушку назад.

--Кого это ты назвал таким нехорошим словосочетанием?! Пижон!—между Шинном и фанклубом пробежала искра тока в 320 Вольт.

--Шинн, остынь! Хватит!—чьи-то тонкие руки обхватили его за плечи.

--Не лезь, Луна!—раздраженно буркнул Аска и, не церемонясь, стряхнул с себя ее руки.

Тут пришла очередь Луны раздражаться.

--Да что ты о себе возомнил! Это общественное место, где я могу провести время, как захочу, со своими друзьями!—В глазах Лунамарии начинали блестеть искры от высокого напряжения.

--Ты этих огородников называешь друзьями? Луна, протри глаза! Это же панки!

--Мы не банки!

--Что тут происходит?!—сзади послышался знакомый голос Бриджа.

--Дядя! Они сейчас подерутся! Останови их!—прокричал групп-н-лидер, тыкая пальцам в Шинна.—Он нашу подругу обижает!

--Опять ты, школяр!? Придется тебе выйти со мной на улицу,--и одним легким движением, Бридж взял майора за шиворот. Но майор освободился с такой же легкость, какой его смогли обезоружить, и сказал:

--Руки прочь! Я сам уйду. А ты Луна,--он холодно посмотрел на нее,--вижу, сильно сдружилась с этой шпаной. Впредь, думай тщательнее с кем дружбу водить.

Сказав это, он развернулся и вышел под общий звук нарастающих аплодисментов всей женской половины клуба.

ххх

--Что-то ты, подруга, совсем раскисла,--подсев к Луне с двух сторон, пацаны участливо начали свое повествование.

--Не стоит он тебя.

--Не пара он тебе.

--Не люби его.

--Обойдись без него!—теперь хором сказали все трое.

--Официант, воды, пожалуйста,--устало попросила девушка,--парни, что вы еще здесь делаете? Лучше вам уйти…видите, я такая неудачница. Я доставляю только одни проблемы.

--Мы своих друзей не бросаем!

--Вот Ваш заказ, мисс.

--А, хорошо,--как бы на автопилоте ответила Луна, принимая бокал прозрачной жидкости в руки.

--Взбодрись! Еще не конец…

--Твоим страданиям,--добавил второй, отчего получил затрещину от третьего.

--Мы можем помочь тебе прогнать эту хандру,--продолжил первый,--смотри, как это легко делается.

Он достал из кармана лосин пакетик с желтым порошком и высыпал содержимое в бокал воды.

--Выпей, и ты забудешь, что такое печаль,--как бы гипнотически повелительным голосом произнес групп-н-лидер.

Луна машинально взяла в руки бокал и поднесла к губам, но не успела отпить. В этот момент совсем рядом послышался глубокий мужской голос.

--Вот ты где, милая, я уже замучался тебя искать,--теплая рука легла ей на плечо. Это заставило Луну выйти из транса и обернуться. Глубоко в сознании девушки родилась надежда, что это Шинн вернулся, но, увидев перед собой совершенно незнакомое лицо, эта надежда сразу растаяла. Молодой мужчина слегка улыбнулся и протянул руку к ее бокалу, чтобы отставить его в сторону.

Братва, которую игнорировали все это недолгое время, не выдержала и решила все же спросить:

--А ты вообще, кто такой, дядька? Ты что нашему коллективному отдыху мешаешь? Ты хочешь, чтобы мы обиделись и оскорбились?—выпучив глаза и с истерикой в голосе спросил «оранжевый плащ».—Мы тут, понимаешь, выпиваем, расслабляемся, как культурные люди, а ты нам, как кость в горле, понимаешь. Типа, исчезни!

--Вы расслабляйтесь, парни, я против вас ничего не имею,--незнакомец наклонился к Луне и обхватил ее за плечи,--а мы пойдем.

--Эй, ты постой, это наша подруга. Мы ей помогаем стресс заглушить..

--вкус к жизни вернуть…

--мы тут лекарство приготовили, а ты нам мешаешь. Отвали, дядька! Мы ее должны вылечить. А то, подруга, совсем закиснет.

--Признателен, ребята, за вашу помощь и заботу, но у нас есть свое лекарство намного лучше и чище вашего.

С этими словами шатен помог Луне подняться.

--Эй! О чем это ты? Что значит чище?

--Ты где берешь?

--У кого отовариваешься?

--Беру?—удивленно приподнял бровь незнакомец,--беру в самом лучшем месте.

--Неужели ты берешь в Санк Киндом?—хором спросили «лекари».

--Конечно. А где же еще? Это мне следует спросить. Где вы берете, пацаны?

--А ты, дядька, я вижу крутой, как ни крути. Кто твой поставщик?

--Он не любит, когда о нем говорят. Он предпочитает словам дела,--усмехнулся мужчина.

--Неужели этот дядька говорит о Вальмонте?—зашептался фанклуб.

--Да-да, именно о нем.

--Постой, у тебя такие связи, дядя, типа, может, ты о нас замолви…ну…ты понимаешь,--выступил вперед групп-н-дидер.

--Вы хотите с ним познакомиться, как я полагаю,--загадочный незнакомец отбросил челку со лба.

--Ну..да, надоело просто под поставщиками сидеть, хочется открыть свой малый бизнес.

--Но, мне нужны фамилии, имена и адреса ваших поставщиков, чтобы я смог проверить достоверность ваших слов. А то знайте, Вальмонт и я привыкли людям доверять после того, как проверим. Вы понимаете, о чем я? Ведь мы же в одной лодке,--он сверкнул на лидера светло-карими глазами.

--Ок, идет, дяденька, ты просто судьба наша. Ща я тебе нацарапаю всю инфу,--сказав это, групп-н-лидер достал блокнот и со скоростью звука начал писать розовой ручкой,--вот, держи. Только никому не показывай. Это секретная инфа.

--А как я свяжусь с вами?

--А вот тебе наша визитка. Заходи в гости. Или по субботам вечером мы здесь бываем.

--Заметано, пацаны,--обменявшись рукопожатием с каждым из группки, шатен повернулся и, взяв удивленную Луну за руку, направился к выходу.

На улице от прохладного ночного воздуха у девушки начала кружиться голова и она покачнулась.

--Эй, с Вами все в порядке?—с участием спросил незнакомец.

--Да. Все нормально. Могу ли я теперь узнать, кто Вы и зачем Вы это сделали?—Хоук посмотрела ему в лицо. Он был красив.

--Конечно, но не здесь. Давайте отойдем от этого места.

Взяв красавицу под руку, молодой мужчина направился в сторону пляжа. Первое время они шли молча, умеренным шагом. Вдруг незнакомец заговорил.

--Меня зовут Хиро. Я живу в Королевстве Санк. Вам повезло, что я был рядом и пришел Вам на выручку.

--Не понимаю,--сказала Лунамария, немного поежившись от холода,--в каком смысле мне повезло?

--Они обычные параслины, растаманы, наркоманы. Называйте, как хотите. Начинка останется той же. И под их влиянием Вы только что чуть не приняли дозу.

От удивления у Хоук даже дар речи пропал.

--Они воспользовались ситуацией. Вы, видимо, были чем-то огорчены, вот они и решили Вам скрасить плохие воспоминания.

--Но…но откуда Вы все это знаете?—не веря в его слова, спросила она.

--По долгу службы. У себя на родине я возглавляю отдел по борьбе с наркодельцами. И сегодня я получил очень ценную информацию не без Вашей помощи. Так что, приношу Вам свою искреннюю благодарность от лица всего нашего отдела, так как уже завтра их повяжут наши парни,--он улыбнулся.

--Но мы же на ОРБе.

--Хм…Королева Кагалли и Принцесса Релена в очень хороших дружественных отношениях, мало того, они дальние родственницы по материнской линии. Вот мы и сотрудничаем. Но сейчас я нахожусь не на службе, а в отпуске. Поэтому, я даже не поверил своему счастью, когда лидер этой шайки вручил мне листок с заветными адресами. Вам холодно,--Хиро заметил, как ее тело немного дрожит,--вот наденьте,--он снял с себя кожаный пиджак и накинул ей на плечи.

--Благодарю,--щеки капитана окрасились в нежно-розовый цвет.

--Теперь Вы узнали мое имя и кем я являюсь. Могу ли я узнать что-либо о Вас, прекрасная мисс?—шатен мило улыбнулся.

Они подошли к пристани, где были пришвартованы яхты, катера, парусники, лодки, подлодки, доски для серфинга…

--Предлагаю перенести наше знакомство на мою яхту. Если Вы не против, я хотел бы показать Вам место, где луна касается горизонта. Местные рыбаки мне рассказывали, что такое явление бывает только раз в году три дня подряд. И сегодня последняя ночь, когда можно насладиться этим прекрасным зрелищем.

Девушка немного замялась. Она украдкой посмотрела назад, будто надеясь увидеть там кого-то, но увы…

Хиро подал руку и помог ей взойти по мостику на борт яхты.

ххх

A/N вторая глава. Надеюсь всем любителям Гандамов, понятно, что Хиро—это главный герой Gundam Wing. За дополнительной справкой можете обращаться к нам. ))


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

А Шинн все не мог успокоиться. Первая волна ярости немного отхлынула. Молодой майор сидел на скамейке неподалеку от «Ананаса» и чиркал спичками о коробок, смотря на огонь и пытаясь хоть как-нибудь сконцентрировать свое внимание и мышление.

--Опять сгорела дотла. Да что ж они такие спички некачественные производят! И 10 секунд не горят!—с раздражением бубнил себе под нос юноша.

После долгого выяснения отношений со «шкафом», Шинн все же смог доказать, что он не школяр-ботаник, а уважаемый ветеран войны. Правда для этого ему понадобилось пригласить Бриджа в ближайшее интернет-кафе, зайти на засекреченный сервер армии ОРБа и показать свое личное дело. После этого все обвинения с майора военно-воздушных войск были сняты. Бридж лично принес свои извинения и отдал честь. А Шинн вернулся к ночному клубу и стал терпеливо дожидаться.

Невдалеке послышалось назойливое раздражающее дудение-гудение, которое только усугубило положение без того расшатанных нервов юноши. Из-за поворота показалась толпа ряженых клоунов, с которыми Шинн имел несчастье познакомиться полчаса назад. На самом деле, он присел на эту скамейку с намерением перехватить Луну и отвести ее в отель, пусть даже силком. А все потому, что майор Аска боевых друзей не бросает, даже если те отдыхают в компании каких-то подозрительных личностей.

Не прошло и 3-х минут, как «трубадуры» поравнялись с нашим героем и, не заметив его присутствия, прошли мимо. Но их несчастье состояло в том, что наш герои заметил **их**, и решил остановить и с пристрастием допросить.

--Стоять!

От хладнокровного приказа ноги музыкантов, словно к земле приросли.

--Кругом!

Ни у кого не возникло и мысли проигнорировать то, что было велено.

Как только трио обернулось, они встретились лицом к лицу с чуваком нестриженным, который стоял перед ними с офицерской осанкой и аурой победителя.

--Кончай гудеть!

Пацаны до этого времени даже и не заметили, что все время, проведенное под четким руководством «лохматого», они все еще продолжали играть главную партию уточки Сони из всем известного произведения Сергея Прокофьева «Петя и волк». От шока у них изо рта повываливались музыкальные инструменты, которыми являлись купленные в ближайшем ларьке чупа-чупсы-лолли-попс.

--Где девушка?—вопрос прозвучал жестко, хорошо поставленным командирским тоном.

--Отвянь, чувак!—у лидера даже нашелся голос, чтобы ответить.—Ты нам такую партию запорол!—с досадой и обидой прозвучали эти слова.

--За пререкание с начальством вам грозит карцер. Повторяю вопрос в последний раз,--глаза Шинна горели внутренним пламенем раздражения,--где девушка?—медленно повторил он, делая акцент на каждом слове.

Почему-то пацаны почувствовали, что хотят провалиться под землю и чем глубже, тем лучше, только лишь бы их там не достали.

А групп-н-лидер, как и подобает каждому лидеру группы, взял весь огонь на себя, и с заиканием пропищал.

--Чувак, да не с нами она. Не видишь, что ли? Она нас бросила!

--Как и тебя!—решил помочь своему товарищу второй член фанклуба.

--Она променяла нас на мужика что надо!—подытожил третий.—Он чел конкретный. Подруга с ним скучать не будет.

--Да она и с нами не скучала,--вставил слово зеленоволосый брейк.

--Так или иначе, она сделала верный выбор, что пошла с дяденькой. Мы все от этого знакомства даже выиграли!—закивал головой лидер с вышитым на водолазке бананом.

Выражение на лице Шинна менялось со скоростью звука. Без того взъерошенные волосы стали еще более взъерошенными от нарастающего напряжения.

--Куда он ее увел?—сипло прорычал майор.

--А что нам будет за инфу, которую мы тебе предоставляем?—по-деловому сладенько осмелился пропеть главарь шайки.

Аска сузил глаза и опасно сверкнул ими на обнаглевшее трио.

--Лучше бы вам беспокоиться о том, что вам **не **будет, когда я получу эту информацию. Выбирайте, пацаны, либо по-хорошему, либо сегодня же окажетесь за решеткой.

При слове «решетка» почему-то все трое испуганно икнули, так как по интонации странного безбашенного чувака добра ждать не стоило. Лучше было отмазаться да по-скоренькому.

--Когда мы покупали флейты, они шли в сторону набережной,--заныл третий пацан, встав на колени и обхватив ногу Шинна.—Дядька, пусти нас,--в истерике разрыдался он.

--Ни в чем мы не виноватые, что она тебя отшила,--вторая нога майора тоже оказалась в пленении, но уже второго панка.

Не долго думая, Шинн раскидал соплежуев по сторонам и размашистыми шагами, под напряжением которых на асфальте оставались трещины, направился к пристани, не обращая внимания на завывания, доносящиеся позади.

_**OooooO**_

Прогулка на яхте была отличным средством успокоиться и на время забыть о недавних неприятных событиях. Луна стояла и смотрела на спокойное море, которое было неотъемлемой частью завораживающих пейзажей этого острова. Вдалеке виднелась тонкая полосочка суши. У девушки было такое чувство, будто все ее тревоги и разочарования остались там, вместе с _ним. _Ее мысли были прерваны приятным голосом Хиро.

--До заветного момента осталось около минут 20. Не желаете пока насладиться изысканным букетом этого красного вина?—он участливо улыбнулся и протянул бокал с рубинового цвета содержимым. Этот цвет так сильно напоминал глаза Шинна.

Девушка вздохнула и приняла предложенный ей напиток. Менее всего ей хотелось показывать свои личные переживания почти незнакомому человеку.

--Могу ли я поинтересоваться, почему Вы выбрали именно этот остров для отдыха?—решила сменить тему Луна,--ведь, я уверена, в Королевстве Санкгласс найдутся прекрасные места, чтобы хорошо провести отпуск.

Молодой мужчина отпил немного вина и устремил свой взор на горизонт.

--Это грустная история. Вряд ли молодая леди захочет слушать ее.

--Если эта история не связана с ужасами войны, с которой я успела столкнуться, то мне бы хотелось послушать,--задумчиво ответила Хоук.

Хиро вздохнул и облокотился о поручни, не отводя взгляда от линии горизонта.

--Я приехал на ОРБ, чтобы попытаться не думать о _ней_. Я надеялся, что местные красоты отвлекут меня, но чем дольше я здесь нахожусь, тем чаще ее образ встает у меня перед глазами. Ведь и вправду люди говорят, что от любимого человека не скрыться. Где бы ты ни был, воспоминания о нем продолжают жить в твоем сердце.

От услышанных слов Луне захотелось заплакать.

--Если Вы так сильно любите ее, почему не можете быть вместе? Зачем уезжать куда-то, чтобы быть вдалеке друг от друга?—искренне спросила девушка.

--Эту любовь можно назвать запретной. У нас разные статусы в обществе. Нам никогда не быть вместе,--в глазах шатена отразилась глубокая печаль.

--Это смешно!—воскликнула капитан.—Разве для любви есть преграды? Или же та девушка равнодушна к Вам?

Хиро ненадолго задумался перед тем, как дать ответ.

--Не думаю. Хоть я и не говорил ей о своих чувствах, но всегда ощущал, что я ей небезразличен.

--Не думаете или не знаете? Если Вы видите, что она испытывает к Вам какие-то особенные чувства, зачем Вы мучите ее? Возможно, она и ждет от Вас этого признания,--недоумевала Хоук. Он сказал, что это будет грустная история, но пока все выходило очень даже наоборот.

--В данном случае, лучше ей этого и не знать. Все равно ничего не измениться. Она Принцесса, а я военный, преданный Ее Высочеству.

Вот чего-чего, а такого поворота событий Луна никак не ожидала. Этот человек был влюблен в Принцессу Релену и страдал от того, что не подходил ей по статусу!

--Но ведь это же не проблема! Посмотрите на правителей нашего государства. Королева Кагалли и Король Асран тоже прошли через похожую ситуацию, однако это не помешало их любви, которая скрепила их в брачном союзе.

Шатен с горечью усмехнулся.

--Но Принцесса Релена и я живем в Королевстве Санкгласс, а там нет такого закона, который бы разрешил королевской наследнице выйти замуж не за дворянина.

--Так почему бы вам двоим не приехать на ОРБ и не пожениться здесь?—улыбнулась длинноволосая красавица,--уверена, что в Вашем Королевстве нет такого закона, который бы запретил принцессам выходить замуж за пределами страны, где все эти законы уже не будут действовать. Ведь это выход! А Королева Кагалли будет рада оказать вам помощь, так как она сама знает, что значит защитить свою любовь.

Бровь собеседника изящно изогнулась.

--А ведь это действительно может быть выходом из этой запутанной ситуации!

Ей было приятно слышать ноты оптимизма в его голосе. Помочь человеку разобраться в делах сердечных, было прекрасным чувством.

_«Только как бы мне разобраться с этой безответной любовью. У Хиро и Принцессы Релены хоть чувства взаимные, а у нас с Аской…одни недопонимания»._

--Вы погрустнели. Что-то случилось? Может, я утомил Вас своим рассказом?—обеспокоенно поинтересовался статный мужчина, чьи светло-карие глаза смотрели на нее так участливо.

Луна покачала головой.

--Нет, все в порядке. Вы тут не при чем,--устало улыбнулась она.

--Я очень признателен Вам за то, что Вы помогли мне разобраться в моей проблеме. Мне бы хотелось сделать что-то и для Вас в знак благодарности.

--Не стоит,--мягко сказала Хоук,--Вы уже многое сделали, взяв меня на эту яхту.

Где-то вблизи послышался звук мотора, на который девушка встревожено обернулась.

--Не беспокойтесь, это обычное дело,--поспешил успокоить ее шатен.-- В это время местные рыбаки выходят на рыбалку. Я не первую ночь ночую в море под открытым небом.

Выработанный годами тренировок инстинкт самосохранения успокоился, и Лунамария немного расслабилась

--А теперь,--улыбнулся Хиро,--позвольте показать Вам смысл нашей поездки. Смотрите,--и он указал на водную гладь, где луна касалась горизонта.

Луна затаила дыхание. Такой красоты она не видела никогда в жизни. Хоть это и был всего лишь оптический обман, но все выглядело так, словно луна действительно спустилась настолько, что ее нижний краешек касался горизонта.

--Это невероятно!—только и смогла прошептать девушка, перед тем как из ее глаз потекли слезы.

И вот в таком сентиментальном настроении Шинн и застал ее в компании неопознанного субъекта. Дело в том, что тем непредвиденным звуком мотора оказалась моторная лодка Аски, которую он остановил по другую стороны яхты. Юноша, словно пантера, грациозно и беззвучно запрыгнул на палубу вражеского судна, и стал свидетелем вопиющей сцены: Луна стояла плечом к плечу с совершенно незнакомым мужчиной, да еще в его пиджаке!

Одурманенный нахлынувшими негативными эмоциями, такими как: раздражение, гнев, обида, неспособность держать себя в руках и здраво мыслить—Шинн со стиснутыми до скрипа зубами бросился на соперника. Конечно, молодой майор не мог знать, что все, что он сейчас чувствовал, в народе называлось ревностью.

За пару секунд до атаки Хиро аккуратно оттолкнул Луну в сторону и, мгновенно среагировав, повернулся и отразил удар, который предназначался ему в голову. Сумев дезориентировать противника на несколько секунд четким ударом по ушам, Хиро попытался заломить руки майора, но тут же почувствовал, как его самого перебрасывают через плечо. Оказавшись на спине, одним точным ударом по голени, шатен сбил с ног своего обидчика, который упал на него сверху и обрушил серию ударов, которую Хиро с легкостью блокировал.

Опомнившись от минутного шока, девушка с ужасом поняла, что тот, кто совершил нападение, был никто иной как…

--Шинн! Прекрати немедленно!

Но парень остался глух к ее крикам. Он продолжал кулачный бой на полу, приговаривая:

--Как ты посмел увезти девушку одну в море? Что ты собирался с ней сделать в этом безлюдном месте!? Негодяй!

Конечно, Хиро и рад был бы ответить, если бы его горло сейчас не находилось в железной хватке Аски.

--Шинн, опомнись!—продолжала твердить Луна, вцепившись в плечи брюнета и пытаясь оторвать от его жертвы. –Он ничего не собирался делать!

Майор не любил, когда ему мешали заканчивать начатые дела, поэтому он с грубой силой оттолкнул Луну и прорычал, не спуская глаз с соперника:

--Не мешай, Луна! Ты ничего не понимаешь!

Сила толчка была настолько мощной, что капитан и не заметила, как по инерции ее отнесло на другую сторону яхты, где зацепившись каблуком между досками, она подвернула ногу и, не сумев поймать потерянный баланс, начала падать назад. Послышался женский крик, глухой звук удара и затем всплеск воды.

Аска не обратил внимание на эти мелочи, зато глаза Хиро расширились в ужасе от увиденного. Он собрал все свои силы в кулак и стукнул обезумевшего парня в челюсть, отчего тот отлетел в сторону, словно теннисный мячик. Молодой мужчина вмиг оказался на противоположной стороне яхты, где еще несколько секунд назад стояла девушка.

--Не может быть! Мисс! Ответьте! Где Вы?—обеспокоенно прокричал он.

Опомнившись от сильного болевого шока, Шинн сел и попытался сфокусировать зрение. Это ему удалось, так как в следующую секунду он увидел своего противника, который стоял, перегнувшись через поручни, и звал какую-то мисс. Почему-то от мысли, что этой самой мисс, возможно, могла быть Луна, в груди юноши все похолодело. Он смутно вспомнил, что она пыталась оторвать его от этого мужика, и в ответ он оттолкнул ее. Неужели он отшвырнул ее настолько сильно, что она могла упасть за борт? Недолго думая, Шинн вскочил на ноги и побежал к владельцу яхты, игнорируя головокружение и тошноту. Словно в беспамятстве он вцепился в поручни и бросил взгляд на свою моторную лодку и темную гладь воды. Вся краска сошла с лица брюнета, когда он увидел вмятину на каркасе лодки.

--Она под водой,--констатировал Хиро и принялся снимать ботинки, как в следующий же миг услышал всплеск и почувствовал соленые капли на лице.

Под водой было темно и холодно. Лишь слабый свет луны играл на поверхности. Шинн судорожно перегребал руками в водном пространстве, оглядываясь вокруг. Но Луны нигде не было видно. Юноша сильно испугался при мысли, что именно он стал причиной надвигающейся трагедии. Его руки и ноги стали еще яростнее работать, рассекая соленую воду.

Ему было страшно поверить, что сейчас он мог навсегда потерять друга…нет, боевого товарища…нет, кого-то более значимого…кого-то, кто всегда был рядом и в радости и в горе! Луна была для него кем-то особенным, кто сильно выделялся из общего круга его знакомых. За те годы, которые они воевали вместе плечом к плечу и поддерживали друг друга, она стала для него надежным, близким другом. Шинн мог бы назвать ее сестрой, но чувства, которые он испытывал к Луне, были иными, чем те братские, которыми одаривал Майю.

Так кто же она для него?

С этой мыслью майор вдруг заметил какое-то белое пятнышко на дне моря. Надежда наполнила его уставшее тело новыми силами, и он, не помня себя, поплыл к песчаному дну.

И тут его взору открылась душещипательная картина. Луна лежала неподвижно с закрытыми глазами, без каких-либо признаков жизни. Казалось, она спала на этой прекрасной, усыпанной кораллами морской поляне. Шинн подплыл к девушке и взял ее на руки. Ему показалось, что она была бледно-синяя.

«_Нет! Я не позволю тебе умереть, Луна! Я не смогу жить с этим_!»--кричал в мыслях молодой майор. Он резко оттолкнулся от твердой поверхности, и, проплыв совсем немного, почувствовал, как закружилась голова и начало темнеть в глазах.

«_Мама, папа, молю вас, помогите мне! Я отказываюсь лишаться еще одного любимого человека_!»--успел подумать он, теряя сознание.

Но тут Шинн почувствовал, как что-то грубо воткнули ему в рот, и затем его щеку пронзила резкая боль. От этой боли он открыл глаза и непроизвольно сделал глубокий вдох. Кислород заполнил легкие и разнесся по крови. В голове прояснилось. Аска с трудом сфокусировал зрение и увидел перед собой лицо наглеца, с которым еще совсем недавно боролся на борту яхты. У того за спиной был акваланг, и на обеих руках были прикреплены фонари. Хиро жестами показал, что нужно срочно всплывать. Взяв Луну под руки, парни общими усилиями доплыли до поверхности воды.

Вынырнув, они принялись затаскивать девушку на моторную лодку Аски. Как только им это удалось, Шинн сразу же принялся оказывать первую помощь пострадавшей. В это время Хиро завел лодку и на бешеной скорости помчался к берегу, по дороге связываясь по сотовому телефону со «скорой помощью».

Шинн не обращал внимания ни на что. Сейчас перед ним стояла главная задача: вернуть к жизни Луну. Он снова и снова пробовал делать ей искусственное дыхание и непрямой массаж сердца, но все его попытки были тщетны. Девушка не приходила в себя.

Кареглазый мужчина лишь изредка поглядывал назад, в надежде увидеть положительный результат, но все оставалось без изменений. Сначала Хиро злился на этого молодого, горячего на голову, парня, но увидев, как он самоотверженно, не жалея сил, пытается вернуть девушку к жизни, ему стало его искренне жаль.

--Луна, ты слышишь меня? Ты не можешь уйти так. Я еще не успел попросить прощения за все, что сделал. Мне еще столько нужно тебе сказать!--кричал майор, глядя в бледное лицо Хоук. –Очнись, пожалуйста! Я больше никогда не буду вести себя так эгоистично! Ты нужна мне, Луна! Я отказываюсь тебя терять! Если ты не будешь жить, то и мне незачем!

Хиро готов уже был оспорить последнее заявление Аски, но тот абсолютно не обращал внимания на происходящее вокруг. Собрав все силы и эмоции своего истощенного тела, Шинн зажал ей нос и рьяно припал к холодным посиневшим губам Лунамарии, резко вдохнув в нее воздух. И тут он почувствовал, как судороги волной прокатились по телу девушки. Он моментально отстранился и заметил, как Луна начала кашлять, и из ее рта под напором полилась струя воды. Аска быстро повернул тело пострадавшей набок, чтобы дать ей лучше откашляться. Все это время, пока ее легкие очищались от жидкости, Шинн поддерживал голову длинноволосой девушки. Ее тело билось в судорогах, и юноша не переставал мысленно винить себя в происшедшем.

Хиро был несказанно рад, что все закончилось благополучно. Он мастерски причалил к берегу, где уже ожидали реаниматоры. Ослабленную Хоук положили на носилки и, поместив в машину «скорой помощи», увезли в больницу. Шинн рвался поехать вместе с Луной, но твердая рука, опустившаяся на его плечо, остановила его попытку.

--Остынь. О ней позаботятся,--властно сказал шатен.—Сейчас ты ей ничем не поможешь. Все, что было необходимо, ты уже сделал. Остальное предоставь врачам.

Шинн сбросил руку надоедливого незнакомца и огрызнулся:

--Я не обязан слушать тебя!

--Но ты дал обещание **ей**, что больше не будешь делать глупостей, которые могут привести к худым последствиям,--скрестив руки на груди, парировал кареглазый мужчина. –В таком виде ты привлечешь внимание охраны, или чего хуже, угодишь в полицейский участок. А сам потеряешь драгоценное время.

Обдумав смысл сказанных слов, Шинну было неприятно осознавать, что этот самоуверенный наглец был прав. Аска хмыкнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но голос Хиро прервал его намерения:

--Если она действительно дорога тебе, ты должен помнить свое обещание и измениться. Ведь только вера в тебя и вернула девушку к жизни.

Брюнет ничего не ответил. Он, ни слова не говоря, пошел в сторону гостиницы.

Но Хиро было ясно одно, что взглядом он провожал уже совершенно другого человека.

«_Неужели для того, чтобы сделать важный шаг в жизни, нужно пережить трагедию?.. Неужели человек не способен принять важное решение при нормальных обстоятельствах?..»--_молодой шатен с горечью усмехнулся.-- «_Какой же я слабовольный трус. Мне нужно поговорить с Реленой, рассказать о своих чувствах…_»

Он запрокинул голову и посмотрел на сияющие звезды.

--В конце концов, чего я медлю? Чего жду? Пока с нами случиться что-то нехорошее или она выйдет замуж за кого-то другого? И потом я буду сожалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь? Нет,--Хиро перевел взгляд на горизонт,--мисс Луна была права. Нужно рискнуть и сделать первый шаг.

С этими мыслями он еще долго стоял на пустынном берегу, не замечая, как прохладный ветер теребил его мокрые, спутанные от морской соли, волосы.

_**ОооооО**_

Луна медлила открывать глаза. Слабость и гудение в голове твердили ей, что нужно еще немного отдохнуть. Но девушке уже не хотела спать. Сделав усилие, она все же приподняла веки, отчего яркий солнечный свет и белизна стен сразу же ударили в глаза. Луна зажмурилась и через несколько секунд повторила попытку. Правая рука рефлекторно потянулась к лицу, чтобы заслонить ладонью глаза от раздражающего яркого света, но девушка не смогла ее поднять. Что-то не давало свободно ею двигать. Хоук немного повернула голову и, бросив взгляд на свою «заблокированную» руку, ахнула от неожиданности.

На ее правом бедре, прикрытом одеялом, мирно покоилась голова жгучего брюнета, чье лицо девушка отлично знала со времен студенческих дней в военной академии. Теперь Луне стало ясно, почему она не могла пошевелить рукой: юноша крепко держал ее в своих, и, казалось, ничто не могло разрушить это единение. В последний раз, когда она видела Аску в таком измученном состоянии, было, когда он ухаживал в лазарете за Стеллар. При этих воспоминаниях у Хоук защемило сердце. У нее появилось непреодолимое желание прикоснуться к Шинну, сделать все, что угодно, только бы стереть с его лица эти страдания.

Она аккуратно приподнялась, чтобы принять более удобное положение сидя, и очень бережно, с нескрываемой нежность, начала гладить его по голове. Его густые черные волосы были такими шелковистыми. Девушка искренне удивилась. Она никогда бы не могла подумать, что его вечно растрепанные непокорные волосы будут такими приятными на ощупь. Незаметно для себя, ее губы растянулись в легкой улыбке.

Но этому прекрасному моменту не суждено было долго длиться. Внезапно рубиновые глаза Аски распахнулись и с тревогой посмотрели на нее. Девушка застыла от неожиданности. Ее боевой товарищ вскочил со стула, как ужаленный, и тут же с шумом упав на колени, начал просить прощение с неиссякаемым потоком слов.

Почему-то эта ситуация показалась капитану комичной. Она понимала, что эта минута была тяжелой для них обоих, что необходимо было выслушать все его предложения про то, что: «Если бы не я, то ты бы никогда не…»,--сказанные надрывно-загробынм голосом. Но почему-то весь этот трагизм пробирал ее на «хи-хи». В учебнике по психологии было сказано, что когда человек переживает сильное нервное потрясение, то он может начать непроизвольно плакать, либо смеяться. В ее случае, ей хотелось смеяться, а Шинну, по-видимому, плакать.

Но благо ужасная головная боль остановила молодую пациентку от этого рефлекторного поступка. Она, как культурный человек, решила выдержать паузу, дабы дать другому человеку выговориться, но его искренние извинения, плавно перетекающие в истерику, начали не на шутку пугать капитана военно-воздушных сил ОРБа. Она попыталась сообщить майору, что эти 20 минут для нее были уже даже слишком, чем достаточно, чтобы принять все его извинения и раскаяния, но Аска ее не слушал, он продолжал поносить себя, жалеть ее, будто девушки в комнате и вовсе не находилось. Складывалось такое ощущение, что ему хватало общения с самим собой. Он остался наедине со своей виною, продолжал ее холить и лелеять, и сейчас ему во всем мире был никто не нужен.

От непрерывных причитаний, доносящихся справа, у девушки, мягко говоря, начала пухнуть голова, и она решила пойти на крайние меры и положить конец своим страданиям. В армейском кодексе этот метод являлся ничем иным как преступлением—избить офицера, вышестоящего по званию. За это ей грозил трибунал, но даже такое суровое наказание не могло остановить твердое решение прекратить их страдания.

Доведенная до крайности молодая особа уже не отдавала себе отчета в том, что ее хрупкий кулачек со скоростью звука «потянулся» к лицу ветерана войны и благополучно встретился с ним. От болевого шока по ушибленной ранее челюсти, Аска выкатил глаза на Луну и посмотрел на нее неверящим взглядом, каким обычно смотрят на предателей народа. Из разбитой губы потекла тонкая струйка крови.

--Луна! Как ты можешь? Я у тебя пытаюсь прощения попросить, а ты кулаками махаешь!—все, что смог выдавить из себя изумленный Аска.—Хотя…что я говорю…--он отвел глаза и сокрушенно произнес,--я достоин большей боли, ты можешь бить и пинать меня, сколько захочешь, лишь бы тебе стало легче. Я все выдержу. Ведь это по моей вине ты оказалась в больнице... ведь это из-за меня…

_«Что он несет_?»--судорожно подумала девушка.-- «_Я думала, он прекратит, а он снова начал… Идиот! Неужели он не понимает, неужели не видит, как мне трудно? Все эти годы я старалась для него, я ждала, надеялась, а он только и сидел в своем мирке и не желал вылезти наружу! И теперь он мне говорит, что согласен, чтобы я его била, терзала, только ради того, чтобы мне стало легче! А на самом деле, он хочет, чтобы __**его**__ перестала мучить совесть…интересно, на что он еще готов пойти, ради этого?_..._Нет, я больше так жить не могу. У меня нет больше сил сдерживать свои чувства. Я слишком долго берегла его и этим сильно ранила себя. Нет, я больше не буду сдерживаться. Я должна выяснить все сейчас, и пусть будь, что будет»._

Противоречивые чувства, захлестнувшие девушку в конец, опьянили ее настолько, что она, не чувствуя силы притяжения, словно перышко, полетела в объятия жгучего брюнета.

Увидев, что она падает с кровати, Шинн в ужасе распахнул руки и поймал хрупкое тело Хоук, прижав ее к себе, словно драгоценность. Подумав, что ей стало плохо, и у нее закружилась голова, он вскочил на ноги и, готов было уже бежать со всех ног к медсестре, как внезапно почувствовал, что девушка крепко обняла его за шею и в следующий миг с чувством припала к его губам в настойчивом поцелуе.

Так он и стоял, словно статуя посреди палаты, держа целующую его соратницу на руках. Сразу, почему-то, вспомнились наставления тех двух противных генералов, которые и послали его в этот отпуск.

_«Каждый мужчина должен…» _

Лицо Шинна перекосило и, пытаясь отогнать эти неприятные воспоминания, он начал мотать головой.

Луна была не глупой девушкой. По его реакции она поняла, что ее общество ему было, мягко говоря, противно. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, капитан грациозно выпрыгнула из его объятий и, встав на пол босыми ногами, повернулась к майору спиной.

Из ее лавандовых глаз потекли слезы. Это были слезы ее разбитого сердца.

«_Пускай так…это лучше, чем жить иллюзиями_…»,--мысленно пыталась успокоить себя Луна.

Шинн в это время стоял и пытался прийти в себя. Он никак не мог поверить в то, что после всего того, что он сделал, она захотела его поцеловать. Может ли это значит, что он наконец-то прощен? И смеет ли он надеяться на развитие их отношений? Сердце молодого офицера загорелось надеждой, но слова, которые он услышал из уст Лунамарии, сразу же ее потушили.

--Теперь я вижу, что противна тебе. Прости, что не поняла этого раньше, и продолжала докучать тебе столько лет своим обществом,--она говорила мягко, словно пела какую-то песенку своим мелодичным голосом. От этого до Шинна не сразу дошел смысл, сказанных ею слов.

Она медленно, шатающейся походкой направилась к своей кровати.

Когда же смысл происходящего все-таки снизошел на голову брюнета, он шокировано посмотрел ей вслед. Сейчас она показалась ему такой подавленной и хрупкой, словно фарфоровая куколка. Он почувствовал, как внутри него все сжалось. Неужели она считала, что все эти годы была для него обузой?

Расстояние до кровати оказалось довольно дальним. Ноги не хотели слушаться, а голова просто раскалывалась. Глаза застилала прозрачная занавес соленых слез. Шинн молчал, и это причиняло еще большую боль ее израненному сердцу. Луна была уже близка к заветной цели, но внезапно обе ноги предательски подогнулись, и она готова уже была смириться с той мыслью, что вот-вот упадет, и притом больно, но… крепкие мужские руки успели вовремя поддержать ее падающее тело сзади.

Шинн помог ей снова встать на ноги, но она этой помощи была не рада, от этого девушка чувствовала себя еще более униженной. Она хотела продолжить свой путь и как можно быстрее оказаться в кровати, однако блокирующее кольцо из его рук замкнулось у нее на животе и не дало ни малейшей возможности пошевелиться. Луна почувствовала, что была невольно прижата спиной к его плоской груди.

--И ты действительно полагала, что была мне противна все эти 4 года?—холодно сказал он полушепотом ей прямо в ухо. От его интонации по спине девушки пробежали мурашки. Она нервно сглотнула, но все же нашла в себе силы ответить.

--Я не думаю. Я знаю. Ты сам это только что подтвердил.

--Что-то не помню, чтобы я говорил такие глупости.

--Иногда слова не нужны. Поступки говорят сами за себя.

--Хмм,--по тому, как он это произнес, Луна поняла, что Шинн задумался.

Его руки разомкнулись. Он, аккуратно взяв ее за плечи, повернул лицом к себе. Девушка поспешила отвернуться. Она не хотела, чтобы он видел ее в таком состоянии—всю униженную и заплаканную. Однако юноша мягко, но настойчиво, взял ее за подбородок и этим принудил посмотреть ему в глаза. Он с непроницаемым лицом взглянул на нее и твердо произнес:

--Не всегда наши поступки отражают искренность наших чувств.

Сказав это, Шинн запрокинул ей голову, запустив руку в роскошные волосы цвета спелой вишни, и со всей нежностью своего сердца одарил ее губы сладким поцелуем.

Луна боялась поверить в эту, как ей казалось, иллюзию. Она несколько раз попыталась отстраниться от него, игнорируя его поцелуй, но Шинн крепко прижимал ее к себе. Его губы снова и снова пытались пробудить в ней веру. Он желал, чтобы Луна поверила в существование его особенных чувств к ней, но это задача была не из легких, так как девушка, то и дело, пыталась выскользнуть из его объятий. Однако майор не сдавался. Он твердо верил в их совместное будущее, и поэтому продолжал свои ласковые атаки.

Через некоторое время непреступная крепость пала и сдалась на милость победителя. Красавица была не в силах более игнорировать его нежные и мягкие губы. Она, сама того не осознавая, поддалась на его уговоры и ответила на этот чувственный поцелуй, закинув руки ему за шею и прижавшись к нему всем телом.

Сердце Шинна запело гимн счастья, когда он ощутил ее ответ на своих губах. Молодые люди находились вне времени и пространства, и не заметили, как дежурная медсестра несколько раз успела заглянуть в палату, но так и не осмелилась нарушить их идиллию.

_«Каждый мужчина должен сделать главный шаг в своей жизни, признав свои чувства и просив руки любимой женщины»._

Раньше майору не совсем были понятны эти слова, скорее всего из-за того, что они были сказаны двумя генералами почти что в приказном тоне. Но сейчас это его менее всего волновало, так как свой главный шаг в жизни он собирался сделать и без их нравоучений.

Аккуратно прервав поцелуй, он медленно открыл глаза и увидел перед собой самую красивую, самую любимую, желанную и единственную для него девушку. Тогда на лодке он неожиданно для себя четко осознал, что не сможет жить без нее. Теперь он понял, что это было за чувство страха, когда она не приходила в себя. Это был страх потерять любимого человека. Жаль, что раньше он этого не осознавал. А ведь к этому времени они могли бы были быть уже супругами и иметь детей. 4 года впустую… Шинн был несказанно благодарен Луне, что все это время она оставалась на его стороне и не бросала его даже тогда, когда он вел себя по отношению к ней просто ужасно, а в особенности последних несколько дней. Его кровь просто вскипала, когда он видел ее рядом с незнакомцами, и из-за этого он успел наломать много дров. 

Но теперь настал момент истины. Ходить вокруг да около было уже незачем.

Взяв обе ее руки в свои, он пристально посмотрел в лавандовые глаза Луны, отчего девушка смутилась и еще более покраснела, и серьезно произнес:

--Лунамария, я люблю тебя.

Ее зеркала души округлились от удивления, но он продолжил:

--Оказывается, я люблю тебя уже давно, но насколько сильно понял только вчера, когда чуть не потерял тебя.

От нахлынувших воспоминаний его мальчишеский голос понизился, а глаза потемнели, но он нашел в себе силы продолжить:

--Я больше не собираюсь терять время. И, поэтому,--он сделал паузу, встал перед девушкой на одно колено, и, не сводя взгляда с ее глаз, с надеждой в голосе спросил,--согласна ли ты выйти за меня замуж? Я знаю, что я далеко не эталон девичьей мечты, но обещаю тебе, что я изменись и стану самым лучшим мужем.

От неожиданности его заявления Луна ахнула, и ее щеки залились ярким румянцем. Глаза засверкали ярче бриллиантов.

--Ты не представляешь, как долго я надеялась услышать эти слова от тебя…--тихо произнесла она, сдерживая нахлынувшие слезы.

--Прости, что был таким эгоистом.

--Нет, ничего страшного,--Луна смахнула скатившуюся слезинку со щеки,--я ни о чем не жалею. Я могла находиться рядом с тобой, а это для меня было очень важно.

--Но ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос,--немного сипловатым от эмоций голосом произнес Аска.

Его глаза светились, как рубины на солнце. И Луна, смотря прямо в них, ответила:

--Я…я согласна, Шинн.

Сказав заветные слова, девушка разрыдалась от счастья, закрыв лицо руками.

Юноша быстро поднялся на ноги и поспешил успокоить свою растроганную невесту, крепко прижав ее к себе.

На этой прекрасной сцене послышался громкий хлопок открытой бутылки шампанского и звон бокалов.

Молодые люди посмотрели в сторону исходящих звуков и застыли от удивления. Все врачи и медсестры, а также медбратья и уборщицы чокались друг с другом и произносили тосты в честь новоиспеченных жениха и невесты. А самим виновникам торжества ничего другого не оставалось, как улыбаться и благодарить радушный персонал больницы.

_**OooooO**_

Луну выписали через 3 дня после инцидента. Шинн тщательно заботился о ее здоровье и не оставлял ее ни на минуту. Также он успел договориться с начальством о продлении их отпуска еще на неделю. Следует сказать, что начальство не препятствовало, а наоборот даже слишком поддержало двух молодых офицеров в этом решении. За эту неделю пара отлично провела время в обществе друг друга. Еще одним знаменательным событием этого отпуска стал поход в ювелирный магазин, где майор Аска купил самое дорогое и красивое кольцо для своей избранницы и торжественно надел ей его на тонкий пальчик под общий гул аплодисментов персонала.

Приятное известие посетило Луну, когда она получила огромный букет цветов с карточкой от Хиро, где он пожелал ей скорейшего выздоровления и благодарил за ценный совет. Через несколько дней в светских теленовостях девушка увидела репортаж, освещающий главное событие года в Королевстве Санкгласс,--свадьбу принцессы Релены и ее избранника, полковника военно-воздушных сил Хиро Юи.

Хоук искренне обрадовалась этой замечательной новости, и мысленно пожелала новобрачным счастья. Шинн зашел в комнату и увидел растроганную невесту, сидящую перед телевизором. На его вопрос, в чем дело, Луна поведала ему грустную историю Хиро Юи, которая закончилась хэппи эндом.

Выслушав рассказ, майор осознал, что сильно ошибался в том шатене. Теперь он не держал на него зла, но был даже благодарен ему за участие, которое он проявил к ним в том несчастном случае.

--Рад, что для него все хорошо закончилось,--доброжелательно произнес Аска,--но не пора бы нам подумать и о нашем будущем, милая?

Девушка игриво сбросила его руку со своего плеча.

--У меня сейчас отпуск, милый. Все свадебные приготовления я оставляю на тебя по прибытии в ОРБ,--сказав это, она резко встала, и, не дав юноше ни малейшего шанса среагировать, вышла из номера.

А Шинн призадумался. Как ни крути, а без помощи уже умудренных жизненным опытом генералов ему не обойтись. От мысли, что ему снова придется выслушивать их наставления, не говоря уже о нравоучениях и личных пожеланиях, у майора, мягко выражаясь, испортилось настроение. Но ради любви, он готов был пойти на эту титаническую жертву.

_**ОооооО**_


	4. Эпилог

_**Эпилог**_

Король Асран сидел в своем кабинете и занимался очень важным для себя делом. Перед ним лежали клей ПВА, ножницы, фотоальбом и куча свеженапечатанных фотографий. За этим увлекательным занятием он даже не заметил, как в кабинет вошел его начальник, боевой товарищ и просто друг детства в одном лице—Кира Ямато.

--Привет, Асран, чем занимаешься?—радостно обратился к нему супер координатор.

--Да вот, пытаюсь сделать семейный альбом,-- не обращая внимания на собеседника, ответил зеленоглазый мужчина, вырезая свое лицо с одной фотографии и наклеивая его на другую.

--А зачем ты коцаешь фотографии?—недоумевал Ямато.

--Сам бы хотел знать,--пробормотал себе под нос король и поднял «готовый» экземпляр для оценки, на котором были изображены его красавица жена—королева Кагалли—и он сам: очень низенький, коренастенький, с пивным животиком, но зато со своим лицом.

Дело в том, что фотограф, нанятый радушной Лакус Кляйн, поработал на славу. Он запечатлел Кагалли во всех красивых ракурсах, одетую в различные роскошные платья, но в обществе совершенно разных людей, какими являлись практически все политические лица ОРБа и ПЛАНТа. Себя Асран смог узнать лишь на нескольких фотокарточках из сотни напечатанных.

Последовала напряженная пауза, и чтобы хоть как-то развеять неприятную атмосферу, Кира решил поменять тему.

--А что, Асран, как у нас ловко получилось поженить Шинна и Луну! С нашей легкой руки они получили старт в семейную жизнь!—при этих словах генерал-майор заблестел ярче звезд на небе.

--Это ты точно заметил! Получилось!—забыв о своем занятии, воскликнул синеволосый генерал. –А все потому что он следовал нашим четким инструкциям. Кому, как ни нам, разбираться в такого рода вещах, Кира.

--Послушай, у меня посетила гениальная мысль!—при этих словах Ямато подсел к другу за стол и отодвинул весь лежащий на нем «мусор» в сторону. –А почему бы нам не продолжить развивать наш талант и дальше?

--Ты по поводу наших остальных друзей, которые еще не решились сделать главный шаг в жизни каждого мужчины?—вкрадчиво поинтересовался Асран, прищурив глаз.

--Именно об этом я и говорю. Ты, как всегда, понимаешь меня с полуслова,--заулыбался опьяненный успехом супруг красавицы-президента ПЛАНТа.

--Значит, пора вызвать Дирку и Изака к нам сюда на ОРБ под прикрытием боевого учения,--ехидненько захихикал король вышеуказанного государства. –В любом случае, мне нужно хорошо подумать о будущем. У них, возможно, появятся дети. У меня тоже скоро появятся дети, кстати, Кира, очень скоро ты станешь крестным отцом, --сказал он, как само собой разумеется.—Они, естественно будут расти, часто видится, кто знает, может, детская дружба перерастет в любовь, а там и до свадьбы недалеко, где мы с тобой сможем снова продемонстрировать весь свой развитый за годы талант. А там и внуки пойдут…

От всей этой информации о «наполеоновских планах» молодой шатен вжался в стул и по его мужественному лицу пробежали синие полосы.

--А недалеко ли ты зришь, прорицатель?—ошеломленно поинтересовался Ямато.

--Ну, это наш долг, как родителей, обеспечить счастливое будущее наших детей и породниться с теми людьми, которых мы хорошо знаем,--это заявление было подытожено блеском голливудской улыбки зеленоглазого правителя.

На это Кира не успел ничего ответить, так как его внимание привлек внезапно раздавшийся голос жены.

--Ну, ты только посмотри на наших супругов, Кагалли.

--То же мне, свахи всесоюзные,--скрестив руки на груди, прокомментировала блондинка.

--А может быть нам открыть для них брачное агентство и пуст занимаются любимым делом?—на полном серьезе, со звездами в глазах, обратилась розововолосая президент к своей невестке.

Неискренняя улыбка скользнула по лицу королевы.

--А что, я только за. Пускай занимаются хоть чем-то полезным.

--А вдруг они не справятся!—спохватилась Лакус.—Все-таки такая нагрузка и такая ответственность!

Испепеляя чересчур предприимчивого мужа взглядом своих янтарных глаз, Кагалли деловито произнесла:

--А это уже их проблемы, и пусть только попробуют не справиться. Они и так в этот раз чуть все наши труды не запороли.

Конечно, молодые генералы и предположить не могли, что в истории с Шинном и Луной их просто использовали в качестве посредников. Им оставалось лишь посмеяться над самими собой, осознавая, что их обвели вокруг пальца собственные жены и заставили плясать под свою дудку.

Но результатом этой маленькой авантюры остались довольны все до единого: свадьба состоялась, а новобрачные тем временем наслаждались своим медовым месяцев в подаренном им доме в самом элитном районе курортной зоны города.

_**Конец**_

_**11.02.2010**_


End file.
